Locked Up
by oOo Tiny oOo
Summary: Peyton is a 16 yr old in love with 'the wrong guy' according to her father. She doesn't care and hopes that one day he will see what she sees. LPrnDifferent take on One Tree Hill COMPLETE
1. Peyton

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in.

Chapter 1: Peyton's POV

I wish my father would just understand, why stop me from seeing him? He isn't trying to make me do anything wrong, he wouldn't do that, he loves me. My dad can't do this to us, I need him, doesn't he understand that? Lucas Scott is a good guy deep down; I know that, he's just been involved in some bad things. He's been raised to have a lot of heart, he just made some wrong choices along the way to becoming a man. Why can't my dad see what I see in him? He's amazing, he's romantic, he's loving. I need to make my dad understand because I can't handle not being with him.

I'm sat here as always just thinking about the way things have turned out. I couldn't stop myself falling in love with him, it just happened. No one understands, well no one but his best friend Haley. She's understood that he's a great guy from birth, she just doesn't agree with the choices he's made in life. Then there's Brooke, she thinks I stick by him because he's hot but it's deeper than that. He loves me. I've never felt that before him and so I can't let him go, no matter how much my father trys to pull us apart. I guess I can understand why he feels this way. No father wants a guy who's been in juvy for their one and only daughter but that's not the point. I need him.

My cell is vibrating, I've kept it on vibrate alone ever since my dad banned me from seeing him. The nerve of him, he was never around for so long and NOW he tells me what to do? I listen though, I love my dad, he's all I've got family wise. It was a message from Lucas, 'I have to see you, please come to the river court'. Right now I just need to see him, I don't care what happens. Wow I can't believe this, Peyton Sawyer NEEDS someone. I never needed anyone before but this is different. I like this feeling, I like the way he looks at me and the whole world stands still, if only for that one moment in time, everything feels right.

I jump off my bed. I guess I'll have to climb out of my window again. I don't care, I need to get there, show him that he's still the only one I want. The river court isn't too far, I can run there. I hope he's waiting for me when I get there. I start to run, fire burning through me. So this is love I guess, so powerful you'll do anything to see the person who gave a new meaning to your existence. So many faces, everywhere, they've seen this before. Everyone in this town knows about me and Lucas, many don't approve but so many understand, 'You can't fight love'.

After about 5 minutes of solid running I finally get to my destination but I don't see him anywhere. He can't have given up so quickly, he must have known I'd find a way. I'm standing here, heart on the line, looking for him. Where is he? I'm losing hope until I feel a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I know it's him, no one holds me like he does. I turn to face him and before I can say anything he joins our lips. How I love this, everything stops. He's so perfect. 'I knew you'd come'. 'Yeah, my dad is gonna be pissed but I had to.' He takes my hand and takes me over to the seats. He lifts me on to his lap and just holds me there. No words need to be said between the two of us, just being together is all we need. I bury my head into his chest, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't my life ever just be easy?

I can feel his heart beating, so steady so peaceful. This is where I always want to be but I know that can't happen. Not until my dad learns to accept us, as a couple, which we are. I'm not ending that any time soon and I doubt he is either. We've been sat here alone in silence for about 20 minutes, him playing with my hair and rubbing my back gently before he decides to speak. 'Peyt I think we'd better go, before your dad finds out you're gone.' I know he's right, I just don't want to. 'I know, is it OK if I stay with you tomorrow?' 'Sure babe but how are you gonna swing that one?' I have the perfect way, Brooke, she may not always want me to be with him but I know she'll cover for me, what are best friends for? 'Ill get Brooke to cover for me' 'Yeah, we can meet here tomorrow at around 4? My mom wants to see you anyway' Lucas just smiles, he's so beautiful. I get up to walk away but he grabs my hand and starts to walk with me.

The walk home was perfect, just talking, figuring things out between the two of us. We arrived at my house and he caressed my face in that way he always does and joined our lips once more. I love the way he kisses me, gently rubbing hi thumb on my cheek, this must be what heaven feels like. He breaks the kiss and whispers to me, 'I love you' before smiling and quickly kissing me again. 'I love you too' and with that he turns and walks away. I watch him leave, I know I shouldn't wait around outside my house but it gets harder to say goodbye every single time I do.

I was about to go towards the pipe I use to climb back to my bedroom when the front door opened. 'You know, I've already seen him walk you home, so just come through the front door.' I couldn't handle him yelling right now so I just walked past him. 'Peyton I already told you I don't want you seeing that boy, he's all wrong for you.' This was it, the words I hated hearing and I couldn't help spitting 'I love him, I don't care if that's right or wrong but I guess you wouldn't understand that.' 'Peyton I do understand I just want better for my little girl.' I knew he meant this but that's not the point. 'Look, dad, what's best for me is having someone who loves me like he does, he may have made some mistakes but he loves me and that's all that matters. Since you won't listen to me though I'm just going to bed.' And with that I left him stood there as I made the climb up to my room.


	2. Lucas

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in.

Chapter 2: Lucas' POV

It's weird not being allowed to see your own girlfriend. Just another complication in the jumbled mess I call my life. I've just left her and yet I already miss her. It's difficult, I've never actually cared about a girl before Peyton, well unless you count my mom that is. This is different though, this is love. I've made a lot of mistakes in my short life but I can say with complete honesty that Peyton is not one of them. Finding her was the defining moment in my life, even if when I first met her I just wanted to sleep with her. It's deeper than that though, as I got to know her, about her past, her present and her future I realize I found someone special for once. She's the reason I want to change.

I realized I was truly in love with her when I got locked up. I had made a big mistake, as always and ended up in juvy, much to my mother's dismay. Peyton was still there, told me she'd wait forever if she had to. I knew I had everything then and made a promise to myself that I'd change for her. The thought of actually losing her hit me like a ton of bricks and I just knew there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. My mom is proud of me for that, she knows that this girl will change everything for me and she couldn't be happier. That's probably why she loves her so much.

Peyton's dad doesn't accept our relationship and I doubt he will until I have fully changed my way of life. I'll prove it to him though, I'll show him that no one could ever love his daughter the way I do. She's the one and I know one day I'll make her my wife. I don't think I could see myself with anyone else anyway so I know I speak the truth when I say I'll give her the world. Sometimes I really don't understand why she puts up with half of the things we've been through together but I guess it's true that love will make you do some crazy things. I'll make it all up to her one day. I'll show her that every sacrifice she's made for me is worth the trouble.

I finally arrive home and as always my mom is waiting for me at our kitchen table. I always feel bad at times like this for all of the things I've put her through, as if she hasn't faced enough hardship in her life. Yet she never blames me for any of the mistakes I've made, unconditional motherly love she calls it. She's another person I'm changing for, I just needed that kick up the ass to make me change. 'So where have you been?' She doesn't seem mad, just disappointed that I didn't mention where I was going before I left. 'I went to go and see Peyton, I should've told you before I left.' A small smile creeps across her face, she always understands as soon as I mention Peyton. 'How did that go for you? Is her father still against the two of you being together?' 'Yes but I'll eventually change his mind mom, I'm not losing her now, oh and umm she's coming round here tomorrow, is that alright?' She smiled warmly at me, I know she's happy that Peyton will be coming here, I know she has an ulterior motive as to why she's happy. She knows that if I'm with Peyton I'm not getting myself into trouble. 'That's fine honey, I'm glad you have her Lucas' I smile, I know she genuinely means this. 'I'll make the three of us dinner tomorrow, Peyton's favorite'. I just smile, my mom is truly an angel, and I know that for a woman it isn't easy trying to raise a man.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day. Why wouldn't it be? I'll get to see Peyton, and stay here with her, pure heaven. I think Haley is coming round in the morning as well. She's been my best friend forever and always stuck by me no matter how much trouble I got myself into. It helped that she was also dating my brother, bringing the two of us closer. I really don't need to be involved in all of the bad things I got dragged into as a kid, feeling sorry for myself. I have a beautiful girlfriend, a loving mother, a caring brother, an amazing best friend. What more could I ask for? I can break away from everything, get a job with my uncle Keith, I still have a lot of money left over from my bad days so I can still treat Peyton the way she deserves.

One day her father will understand, he will understand that I'll never hurt his daughter. Larry and my mom used to be pretty good friends, he used to actually like me but of course that changed when I 'took his baby girl'. I never got Peyton in to any trouble, the only thing he can say is that I feel in love with his daughter, something that I will never apologize for. Nothing he says will change the way I feel about her. He will just have to accept it because if he doesn't he will be pushing the most amazing girl away from him.

'Mom I really don't know why being with Peyton is so complicated, why can't he just accept us?' My mom looked as though she understood how I felt. 'I don't know but you will have to prove to him that you won't hurt her' 'He knows I won't, mom it's so easy to see I love her.' 'I know you do, one day honey, one day everything is gonna be alright, you'll see' 'I hope so' and with that I walked into my room. I wanted to be ready for tomorrow, after all it was going to be a long day but worth it. I'm going to savor every minute, for once we can act as a couple, no obstacles, nothing in our way.


	3. Happy Day

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in.

Chapter 3:

The morning light shone into Peyton's room causing her to wake up. She lifted herself off her pillow and rubbed her eyes, stretching. The best and only way to wake up fully for the day ahead. This day was going to be a good day, she knew that already. She was going shopping with Brooke for the first part of the day and staying with Lucas for the second, although her father didn't need to do that. She hadn't woken up in such a good mood in a long time and so she jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her father noticed her happy mood and presumed it was due to her being with Lucas the night before. He knew he made his daughter happy but he couldn't accept that he was good for her although he didn't want to mention that so early in the day.

Larry knew his daughter was spending time with Brooke today and that she would be staying there for the night. He knew a young girl needed her best friend and so he was happy to see them spending time together. Peyton and Larry sat talking until Brooke burst through the door as always, no knocking. 'Hey girly, papa Peyton' 'Hi Brooke'. She made herself comfortable as always, grabbing some pancakes as she waited for Peyton to be ready to go. When they were done they said bye to Peyton's father and each gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing out of the door in the way that they had done ever since they were kids.

As usual Brooke was happily spending her father's money, advising Peyton on clothes to buy and maxing out her credit cards. This was a usual occurrence for Brooke since she was able to use a credit card. Larry never thought anything of it because the girls had been doing this every Saturday since they were 10. Brooke was happy to cover for Peyton for the night, knowing her best girly was in love. Besides she knew she would get all forms of gossip from her the next day anyway. After about 3 hours they were done and heading off to Brooke's house to hang out until Peyton was due to see Lucas. She couldn't wait but she also loved just hanging out with Brooke, they could be their real selves when they were alone together and they relished in that.

While the girls were having their usual Saturday morning together, Lucas was spending his morning with Haley, just talking and hanging out like always. Eventually their conversation came round to Peyton, as it usually did because she was always on his mind. He wanted to show Haley a necklace he had bought for Peyton, with her 'P' hanging of a petite silver chain. Haley just smiled, her Lucas in love. She was happy, Haley had found love in Nathan and she just wanted him to find the same thing and it was rather obvious he had from the way he looked at Peyton, even early on in their relationship she knew that Peyton would be the girl to change things for him. 'I think she'll love that Luke, it's very pretty'. He just smiled to himself, he knew she'd like it, she liked everything he gave to her. He looked at the clock and it was already 3, _I've got to get ready._ Haley could tell by his face that she'd better go, best friend's intuition, and she got up and placed a kiss on his cheek 'Have fun Lucas' and with that she was gone.

Lucas rushed around getting ready, he took a quick shower and got himself dressed in a t shirt and black pants. He knew he didn't need to dress up but he loved this girl, he wanted her to know he made an effort for her. After about 45 minutes he was completely ready to go and pick her up and so he jumped in his car and went down to the river court. He must have been early because she wasn't there yet. Lucas got out of his car and rested against the hood when he saw her walking towards him. She looked amazing as always, her blonde hair loosely curled, hanging down near her shoulders. She was wearing a black skirt and a grey spaghetti strap top with a black cardigan over it. She was so beautiful. He noticed a smile creep across her face as she got closer to him and he just wanted to kiss her. He walked over and gently grazed her lips with his own before asking her to turn around. Peyton looked a little confused but did anyway. He told her to lift her hair, which she did again and he placed the necklace around her neck. Peyton dropped her hair and looked at it. 'Lucas, you didn't have to get me anything.' 'I wanted to' Peyton smiled and turned around to grab his face. She kissed him gently 'I love it, thankyou' Lucas just smiled and opened the door for her to get in.

They arrived at Lucas' house and his mom opened the door as soon as she heard the car pull up. She walked up and gave Peyton a hug, 'Hi sweetie, we've missed you around here'. Peyton smiled, Karen was always so nice to her. She treated Peyton as the daughter she had never had and Peyton loved this. They all walked inside and Karen had already finished cooking as the food was set on the table. 'You cooked my favorite' grinned Peyton as she walked over, 'It looks amazing, thanks'. Karen just smiled at her, god she loved this young lady. They all sat down and ate, as Karen and Peyton caught up. Karen caught sight of Peyton wearing the necklace and was happy. She saw how in love her son was and she liked it, which was why she didn't mind Peyton staying the night in Lucas' room. She trusted them not to do anything, they both had too much respect for her.

'Karen, that food was lovely, thanks for going to all this trouble. I'm glad that you're ok with me and Lucas, I wish my dad was as understanding.' Karen could see the pain in the young girl's eyes, she hated to see her hurt and she knew that pain, she often saw it within Lucas' eyes whenever he'd been told he couldn't see her. 'I'm sure he will Peyton, these things just take time, that's all, if you're patient he will learn to accept it'. Peyton smiled, it was nice to have someone understand so much and to have somebody to talk to. It made her feel better considering she couldn't talk to her father about love and she didn't have a mother of her own to talk to.

After a while Karen left the two of them to be alone and popped in a movie for them. She went to see Keith because she knew how much her son needed to just be alone with her. They sat there in complete silence, only listening to each other's steady breathing and heart beat. Every now and then Lucas would play with her hair and gently kiss her forehead. Every time he did this Peyton would close her eyes and allow herself to be completely lost in him. This was how it should be, just the two of them, no words needing to be spoken between the two of them, the silence said it all. The movie came to an end, leaving the two of them in darkness, neither wanting to move but wanting to be closer together. They both had the same thing on their minds and without words Lucas took Peyton's hand and led her to his room.

They both wanted to be together so much and knew that Karen wouldn't be back for a while. They arrived in his room and Lucas moved one hand to her waist and rested the other on her cheek. He moved his face down to join their lips, a spark ignited between the two of them as he did this. Peyton reacted to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss as she did this. Lucas took this as a sign and led her over to his bed. He laid her down and lay himself on her. 'I love you' was the last thing she heard before their lips met again and they prepared themselves to be fulfilled.

Two Hours Later

Karen walked in to a silent and dark hair. Automatically she walked to Lucas' room and opened the door. She saw something truly amazing as Peyton's head was lay on her son's chest and he had an arm protectively wrapped around her waist. She was wearing one of his shirts. The two of them looked truly adorable and she knew just how deeply they cared for each other. She walked over and placed a gentle kiss on each of their heads, 'I hope things work out for the two of you, I really do' and with that Karen left them to sleep, as the angels they appeared to be.


	4. Flashbacks And Wake Ups

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 4:

The next morning Lucas awoke to see his girlfriend still lay in his arms. Images of the night before running through his mind. It could not have been more perfect, she could not be more perfect. He looked down at her, her loosely curled locks slightly messier than usual. She had a slight grin on her face, he loved that, it showed that she had had a peaceful sleep. He was glad that she felt so safe with him; she was the only person other than his boys and Haley that had ever given him a chance to show how caring he could be. She would always be the only one for him and he knew this. Why else would he feel at such ease? He knew from the first moment he had seen her that she was different.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was helping his mom in the café. As usual he was thinking of new ways to get quick money, after all he knew he wanted new sneakers but could never afford them off his wage at the café alone. It was a slow morning as always and so he was just hanging around talking to Haley. She was in her own world, rambling on about something or other, typical Haley. He loved that though, she was just so natural and he was proud to say she was the only girl he knew that was real._

_The day was dragging and he just wanted it to be closing time until she walked in. She was so hot, it was undeniable. She just radiated beauty from every inch of her. That plaid skirt, the 'Get Up Kids' T she was wearing covered by that sexy leather jacket. Who was this girl? She looked so perfect, if a little unconventional. He had to have her. After all his bad boy image attracted so many girls. She was carrying a black folder in her hand and looked slightly unhappy but this just intrigued him even more than he was before. _

_She walked over casually, obviously not realizing how mesmerizing she was. Her long legs making his mouth water slightly. As she got closer he knew he recognized her, she went to his school. A cheerleader. He wasn't in school too much, she probably didn't even know his name but she soon would. He smiled to himself, thinking of all the ways he could probably get this girl._

_'Hey, can I get a cup of coffee?' Haley went to serve her but he put his hand in front of her, 'It's ok, I got this one.' He smirked towards Peyton as he started to make her drink; she just rolled her eyes at him. 'Here you go' he smiled and handed her the cup. She just placed her money on the counter, said thanks and turned to walk out. Right then he knew she was different. Usually girls seemed to endlessly flirt with him, usually causing Haley to roll her eyes but this girl hadn't even given him a second look. That's when he knew he had to find a way to get her._

_End Of Flashback_

And he ended up doing just that. Lucas smiled to himself at the thought of it all. As he looked down upon her, he lightly brushed the hair away from her face to get a clearer look. _Still as beautiful as ever._ He didn't understand how someone like her could love him as much as she did but he honestly didn't care. She was his, that was all that mattered. She stirred lightly, as he stared at her. She was so cute, the way she scrunched her nose when she was dreaming, he memorized every single feature, and he had done that before he first got sent to juvy. He needed something to keep him going and she was that one thing. He couldn't help falling in love with her. No other girl could understand it, so many had tried to get to the status Peyton had reached for him but none ever succeeded, they all just thought, _what has she got that I haven't?_ The answer was simple. Everything.

This was a good morning; he loved waking up next to her. This was something he rarely got to do anymore considering the father factor and so he was just relishing holding her. It was early and so he knew she wouldn't wake up just yet. She never was the earliest of risers, another thing he found cute about her. His mind wandered back to their first date. He had only wanted to get laid at first but as the night had progressed it wasn't about that anymore. She was true girlfriend material, something he had truly never considered before.

_Flashback_

_They had been sat at the river court for a while now; he had made her a picnic. He could be romantic when he wanted to be, considering making a girl feel special was the best way to get her into bed. This was different though, that thought hadn't crossed his mind since he had picked her up for the evening. She was so interesting; he could just listen to her all night. He never was the greatest listener but he did this time because what she was saying actually kept his interest. After they got done talking he decided to get her up. He had brought his basketball with him and wanted to teach her to shoot; she was a cheerleader but probably had never even made a shot in the game she constantly cheered for._

_'So what are we doing?' 'I just want to teach you how to shoot, see if you're any good'. Peyton just smiled as he stepped behind her, placing the ball in her hands. His hands gently found his way to her hips as he positioned her. 'Just square your shoulders to the basket, place the ball higher, and just shoot.' Peyton did as he stated and took a shot. She smiled as the ball swished through the net. He was a good teacher but she didn't want him to get big headed or anything. She smiled and turned around. He was so close, and staring intently at her. Usually she would have made a sarcastic comment but this time her mind was a blank. He stepped closer and gently cupped her face. She stood frozen but knew this was what she wanted. He moved closer to her and she closed her eyes. Finally their lips met in a beautiful but passionate kiss. Their first kiss. The kiss that would change everything for them._

_End of Flashback_

As he came back from his own world Peyton was awake and looking at him. She knew he was deep in thought because he has spaced out completely. He looked down at her and smiled. 'Hey' he smiled, 'Hey yourself....so what were you thinking about?' 'You' 'Ok corny, but cute' she laughed to herself, as he lent down and kissed her. They just smiled at each other and lay there in silence for a moment, until Karen came into the room. 'Morning you too, I made breakfast if anyone's hungry?' Peyton smiled, 'starving' and jumped up to go downstairs. Lucas just rolled his eyes and followed, she was so skinny but she ate like such a horse.

Later That Day

Peyton had left Lucas' earlier in the day and had gone home to get changed. As usual her father wasn't home and so she just lay drawing, sketching her night with Lucas on his mom. The caption 'true happiness'. After she had finished Haley walked in.

Haley: Hey Peyton

Peyton: Hey, what's up?

Haley: Nothing much just figured I'd come by and see how you are. How did things go at Lucas'?

Peyton: really well actually, his mom is so great and I dunno it was just good. For once everything just felt right

Haley: I know what you mean, hell if someone would've told me a year ago that we'd be sat here both in love with a Scott I would've told them they were insane

Peyton: I know what you mean, I had just started getting to know Lucas back then, now look at us, everything we've been through, where we're at now? It's weird as hell

Haley: Your year of being a couple is coming soon, I'm happy for you and I'm definitely happy that Lucas has you. He needed someone to calm his ass down

Peyton: Yeah, I'm happy, for once I can honestly say I'm happy. Me, Peyton Sawyer, happy haha

Haley (laughing): Yeah it's strange, the happy cheerleader.

Peyton: Hey, hey, we're always perky us cheerleaders.

Haley: Oh yes (rolls her eyes and laughs) well anyway I gotta run, gotta work today

Peyton: Ok, if you see Karen and Lucas tell them I said hey

Haley: Will do and I'll catch up with you later.

Peyton: You do that

Haley left and Peyton got back to her sketching. She had a lot on her mind, mainly happy thoughts for once. An almost regular occurrence since she and Lucas had gotten more serious. She just had one bad thought and that was how to make her father see what she saw in Luke. He was a good guy deep down, if he was truly bad he wouldn't be able to love. One day he would understand. If her mother was here she knew she'd understand, that was how she worked. She was the most understanding person ever to walk this earth. She still missed her and knew that feeling would never go away. After all every girl needs her mother. Brooke tried to fill that space, providing a shoulder to cry on, always being supportive and even taking Peyton to buy her first bra. Brooke was a good friend, she knew that and she would always be grateful to her.

Then there was Haley, she was something else. She had met Haley through Lucas and thanked God every day that she had her for a different female perspective on life. Haley was a great listener and great with advice. It was good to have her around. Another thing she had Lucas to thank for, Haley and Karen. Haley would do anything for Peyton, she didn't know why she just knew it was true. People seemed to be drawn to Peyton, even when she pushed them away, they always came back. She guessed it was some strange force that attracted people to her.

Peyton smiled to herself, she had meaning in life. Great friends, an amazing boyfriend and someone to treat her like a daughter. All Peyton needed now was acceptance from her father, something she would do anything to get because as much as he made her mad with the way in which he handled the Lucas situation, she loved him with all her heart. What's a girl to do?


	5. Mistakes

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 5: Lucas' POV

Did I just agree to do that? He stared down at his cell, knowing he had. Why do I do this? I have a job, I can do with just that right? No, I need more, I'm used to having a lot of money. I want to be able to treat Peyton, give her all of the things that she deserves but I can't, not unless I live my life as I did before. I'm trying, really I am but sometimes it's so hard. I mean who doesn't want to be able to buy things for the special person in their lives? Deep down I know Peyton doesn't care about any of that crap but I still want to give her everything she ever dreamed of and I can't do that on my salary. I promised her I wouldn't go back to all of that, should I break it? I don't know what to do.

I walk around this town, seeing all of the people with money, throwing it around like nothing. For a time I was one of them, not in the legitimate way but I still had it all, buying expensive things for my girlfriend, taking her places. I don't want to change that, to make her feel unappreciated. I just don't know what to do, I could disappoint so many people. Change is a difficult thing though. I'm a man of my word anyway and I've already promised Skills I'd help him out. He can't do it alone and I'm the one he's always gone to. He's in the same situation as me, poor family background just wanting some of what they all have. Is it really worth it though? I've been on the straight and narrow since I got out of juvy 6 months ago and it was alright at first. Being with Peyt is enough.

I shouldn't even be considering what I just agreed to do but now I can't let Skills down. I love Peyton, nothing will happen to me, we'll still be together and she'll never know. I can't lie to her though but I guess not mentioning it isn't really lying is it? I'm so confused. If she was here to tell me not to do it I wouldn't, I'd do anything to make her smile. Maybe this will be a good thing. I'll get paid for this and be able to treat her the way she deserves. I guess I just convinced myself. I'm doing this for unselfish reasons, I'm doing this for her. Besides, as long as I'm careful it'll be alright, right?

I guess I have four hours to perfect my plan, if I think it through there's less chance of getting caught. Me and Skills are good at what we do anyway, have been since we were 14. We can do this and no one will ever know. It's only a car anyway right? They can be replaced, besides we're only taking from the rich anyway. They can afford a new one with ease. Yeah, this will be alright.

Four Hours Later

So here we are, Skills and I hiding in a bush waiting to make sure everything is clear. We're wearing black as always, fade into the night and into the car. I slowly crawl to near the underside of the car and roll under to dismantle the alarm system. I know the workings of this car, one snip and the alarm will be disconnected. It's just doing it right, so many fools do this wrong and set all of the alarms off. Snip There we go, I swear this gets easier every time I do it. I feel a rush as Skills carefully opens the locks and we get in. This existence isn't as bad as everybody seems to think, it's full of excitement. The car starts and we're gone, heading for our destination.

Skills always drives carefully after car jacking. Most fools drive fast, scared as hell but not us. You only bring heat if you drive quickly. In this neighborhood it's a normal occurrence to see young people driving flash cars anyway so nobody would think anything of it seeing the two of us here. We finally arrive to where we're going and I see the guy who we're obviously working for. We get out and walk over to him. 'No trouble getting here then?' 'Naw dawg, not a problem'. He looks relatively satisfied and hands over money. That was easy money, too easy. Walking out it's clear to me, making money this easy is a good thing. Going back to this fully couldn't be so bad right? Only reason I got caught last time was because we made one stupid mistake and I was the one who got caught. That won't happen again. Peyton doesn't need to know, I don't want to worry her anyway.

'Dawg that was too easy.' Obviously he spoke too soon as we heard gun shots around us. What the hell? We did a job for this guy, why in the hell is he shooting at us? Right now I don't care, don't need to think about it just need to run. This guy double crossed us. I just keep running, images flashing through my mind. I have to get through this if only for Peyton. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my back. I know I can't stop running though, if I do that's it, we carry on going until we find somewhere to hide. I sit down and feel the spot where I feel burning. I bring my hand up to see blood. I can't go to the hospital, my mom would know straight away. I'm just going to have to wait this out. I've been shot before I know what to do, it's not a deep wound but it hurts like hell. I can't control it anymore, my eyes feel heavy and everything fades to black.


	6. I Love Her

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 6: Lucas' POV

My eyes slowly open and I see Skills, wiping my head with cool water. I look next to me to see a plate with a small bullet on it and Skills lighting up a cigarette. I know what it coming, this has happened before, last time I had a bullet wound. I feel a horrible burning sensation on my back. I know it has to be done though. The only way to stop the bleeding without going to hospital is to cauterize the wound yourself. Skills knows what he's doing, he did this last time for me. My mind wanders to Peyton, she can't find out about this.

'Your lucky it was close to the surface but you'll be aight'. I know he's right, a wound close to the surface isn't a bad thing. It could've been worse but at least we got paid. That's a trivial thing to think about but that's what it all comes down to right? In this business it's all about getting paid, minor injuries don't matter. Death is the only thing that can stop anything. I want to change for her but it's hard. I like being able to give her things. I need to see her. I get up to leave, 'hey, you know you should rest or somethin'. 'I have to go see Peyton.' Skills understands, I know he does. I'm alright I know that. Minor injuries don't mean a thing. Everybody knows that. I'm a little sore but right now I don't care. Pain is nothing when you're in love.

Walking to Peyton's from Skill's house isn't a far walk and the cool air does me good anyway. I finally get there, seeing her will make everything alright. I know she's alone, I can tell, she's always alone if the porch light is on. I knock on the door, it's after 10 so I know that it will be locked. Soon after I see her outline coming towards the door and it opens. She looks so beautiful. This is my reason for being. She looks at me slightly confused, she knows something has happened, women's intuition I guess. 'Lucas, what are you doing here?' 'I needed to come and see you, I just had to.' With that she moves away from the door to let me past and closes it behind us.

'So are you going to tell me what happened to you or are you going to act like everything's alright like you used to?' She knows, why does she have to be able to read me so well? I have to deny everything. 'Nothing happened Peyt, I just wanted to see you.' She knows I'm lying, I can tell by the way her eyes change. 'Lucas please don't lie to me, just tell me the truth'. I don't want to, she can't know about tonight. It would hurt her and I promised I wouldn't hurt her again. What I did was stupid I know that but this is who I am, I lived the normal life for 6 months for her. It's just not the same. 'Peyt, nothing happened, I promise.' She just looks at me and slowly moves behind me. It confuses me as to what she is doing until I feel her lift my shirt. I try to push it down but it's too late, she's seen it already.

'Lucas, that is not nothing, what the hell happened to you and please spare the bull, I don't need that right now.' I decide to just tell her, she knows anyway and lying to her would just add to the pain I've already caused her. I can see it in her eyes. I slowly recalled everything that happened and she just looks at me. She's angry, she only goes completely silent if she's angry or overly happy and right now I just know she isn't happy. Her voice is still soft when she speaks, 'Luke, you promised me you had stopped doing all that, why lie to me?' I don't know what to say, I don't want to hurt her. 'I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you, Peyton I can't change who I am. I tried so hard and I dunno I just couldn't stop.' I can tell she is on the verge of crying but she still speaks softly. 'Lucas, just go' I go to speak but she puts her hand up. 'JUST go, I can't deal with this right now. Honestly Lucas if you can't stop doing this for me, at least do it for yourself.' 'Peyton...'. She just looks hurt, I hate that look, the feeling I caused inside of her. I shouldn't have come tonight. 'Lucas, please just go'. I know better than to argue with her. She's mad and upset and I really don't want her to cry and so I just turn to leave. 'I love you Peyton, I'm sorry'.

As I walk out of the door I hear her say 'I've heard that too many times.' I know she's right. I should be better, better for her, better for myself. I tried that, I guess I either need to try harder or just give up. Right now I don't know which is better until I hear her slide down her door. She's crying, I made the woman I love cry. That feeling is worse than any other. Knowing the pain of someone you would do anything for, is pain that is no one's fault but your own. I hate the things I have put her through. From now on I plan to try harder, not for anyone but for her. I can't keep hurting her like this. It's wrong beyond comparison. As I walk away slowly, hearing her quiet sobbing, it pierces my heart. Maybe it would be better if she had never have met me. She sure as hell wouldn't be crying right now. Why did I come here tonight? I already know the answer, deep down I guess I wanted to tell her. I can't lie to her anymore, I love her.


	7. Alone?

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 7: Peyton's POV

It's been over a week since the 'incident' and I just can't bring myself to see him, it just hurts. He promised me he'd change and then he goes out and gets himself hurt. I'm tired of worrying about him, I can't do this anymore. I handled it before and then he changed, that was the best part of our relationship, knowing he could change for me. I guess he lied because if he had meant it I wouldn't have cried over him. I've cried too many times for him.

I've tried to avoid anything that is connected with him over this past week, even Haley. I know that's wrong, she didn't make the mistake, he did. That's not the point. I just need time to clear my head, rethink everything. I love him so much but there's only so much my heart can take. I wish he'd just change, I thought I could help him do that but I guess what he feels for me isn't strong enough to make him do that. These past 6 months have been great, no need to worry. Of course my dad didn't see it that way, he just told me 'once a criminal, always a criminal'. I didn't want to believe him but maybe he was right. Maybe I'm just not supposed to be happy. Maybe if I just don't see him I will be. Right now I just don't know anymore.

I've spent the last week pretending to be happy with Brooke and the rest of the time at home, either crying or sketching. I'm all cried out now, I have nothing left. My dad knows something happened, he can tell I'm unhappy but at the same time I think he's happy that I'm not spending any time with Lucas. He probably thinks that what he has been telling me these past few months has finally sunk in. I guess in a way it has, but it's deeper than that. I just don't want to hurt anymore.

I hear the door open and close, dad's home. I don't want to be alone, I need to talk to someone and so I just decide to go downstairs and see him. 'Hi honey, you ok?' I know I'm not and deep down I'm pretty sure he knows that too but still I put on my best 'happy face' and tell him I'm fine. 'So I was thinking, we haven't really had chance to just hang out in a while, so how about it?' I smile at him; maybe it's the best thing for me, to spend time with someone who loves me. 'Sure dad, sounds good.'

He decides to take me down to the dock; we used to do this when I was just a kid. After my mom died we'd come down here when he was home just to get away from everything. Back then all we had was each other, and Brooke. He knows something is wrong, otherwise he wouldn't have brought me here but that's what I love about him. He knows me well, he knows exactly what I need and I respect that.

Larry: So are you going to tell me what has been getting at you lately or are you just going to keep pretending to smile.

Peyton: Daddy I just don't know, when did life get so complicated?

Larry (Laughing slightly): I guess it was when you entered the teenage years for me, but seriously, honey being a teenager is always complicated but I'm always here for you if you need to just talk.

Peyton: Some things I want to talk about I know that you wouldn't give clear advice

Larry: So I guess this is about Lucas then. Peyt I may not always agree with the choices you make but I can at least be fatherly enough to try

Peyton (smiling slightly): Well umm he promised he'd change for me, which he did but then the other night he made a mistake and I dunno, it just hurt I guess. I know he's sorry and I know he means it but sometimes sorry just loses meaning

Larry: Peyton, I knew he must have done something because you weren't happy. I'm trying to be understanding but it's hard for a father when someone hurts his little girl

Peyton: I know that and I understand that. I don't know if you'll have to worry about it anymore because right now I'm so confused I don't know what I want anymore.

Larry: As happy I'd be about you being without someone like that I have to go against my own thoughts and just tell you to ask yourself, do you love him enough to forgive him. If you do then maybe it's worth a try.

Peyton: And you'd be alright with that?

Larry: Peyt I want you to be happy and if this boy makes you happy then I may just have to try to learn to accept that.

Peyton stood up and hugged her father but now she was even more confused than before. She used to have an excuse to be away from him, now was she actually allowed to see him? Either way she knew it would be baby steps for her father if she was to forgive Lucas. She didn't know either way. Yes she loved him, yes she wanted to be with him and in many ways she needs him but was all the enough. Especially if he was going to return to his old way of life. Maybe this was best for them; maybe if they weren't together he'd change for the better. Maybe if she just avoided him for a while, he'd see the error of his ways and change. If she went back right now would he promise to change? Would he mean it? She just didn't know, any choice she made would cause her pain. More than anything would be losing him for good. That was her biggest fear, he sometimes thinks he's unbreakable but at the end of the day he's human like the rest of us, one more mistake like that and he could be gone for good. She didn't want to be going to visit him at a graveside, she already has to do that with one person she loves, she couldn't handle if she had to do the same with Lucas.

Peyton was so confused, is love really worth all of this pain? Is it worth all of the confusion? Most of the time she figured it is, because when he holds her everything stops and all of her fears go away. She's just a young girl, a young girl in love with the kind of guy no father would want for his daughter. She had to make him change, that would be the only way they could truly be together for good, although she would probably find herself standing by him if he didn't anyway. She just wants a normal life, a normal boyfriend, is that too much to ask?


	8. Please Remember

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 8: Lucas' POV

I screwed up, screwed up completely. How could I let myself be convinced that I was doing this for her when I knew for a fact that it would hurt her more than anything else I could've done to her. Now I'm sat here just thinking about her and she won't even talk to me. I've tried but she won't answer her phone, she won't reply to my messages and she always logs off her computer when I try to I.M her. I don't know what to do, I'd drag my sorry ass over there if I didn't know that her dad would probably throw me off his porch. Why can't he see how much I love his daughter? Then again she's probably doubting my love for her right now. I promised I'd do better and look at me now, a fresh wound in my back and I made her cry. If that's my definition of doing better then I really need to rethink it all.

I'm sat here staring at her live web feed, she's just got home. Please don't cover the camera, I need to just see you. She's so beautiful but that sparkle has disappeared from her eyes. I know I could put it back if she'd let me but I don't know how right now. I can't just say I'm sorry, she knows that, she's heard that so many times, she doesn't need to hear it again, she needs to experience. I hear a noise and turn to my door to see Haley leaning against the frame, 'You know Luke, that could be considered stalking in many states' she grins widely and I can't help but laugh her true 'Haleyness'. 'You miss her huh? Me too.' She didn't even let me answer but she just knows. I know Peyton has avoided her too and I feel even worse, Haley and Peyton became really close over the last year.

'I don't know what to do Hales, she won't talk to me, she just avoids me.' 'Well Luke I can't say I blame her, you lied to her, and no I'm not trying to guilt trip you I'm just saying. I mean I was angry when you told me what happened but we're best friends, if I can't get through everything with you I'm useless to you.' She just smiles and carries on, 'Now Peyton, I know where she'll be today if that helps, even Brooke is thinking of you both, although she does stress that she's loved having her best friend around so much this past week but she said that Peyt is unhappy and she can't stand that.' This made me smile, if I could just bump into her and make her listen, everything would turn out alright. 'Haley, where and when?' Haley smiled at me, even she knew I'd go to the end of the earth for this girl. She's too important to lose now.

Haley told me where to be and when, even Brooke was in on this because Haley called her to tell her that everything was set. I just have to think of something good to bring for her to prove how truly sorry I am. Flowers? Too corny. Jewellery? Nothing too expensive, too suckup-ish. I don't know I'll just wing it, if it comes from the heart I know she'll forgive me, I just have to do better. I will for her, this is what I needed. The thought of losing her so strong in my mind that I WILL do better. Hearing her cry? That's something I never want to experience again and I don't plan too either.


	9. Forgive Me?

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 9:

Peyton was walking through the park with Brooke. They used to do this as kids when either one of them had been upset. Brooke always did understand what to do, after all she was experienced in these situations. She had always been there for Peyton ever since she lost her mom and she was still here through the inevitable drama that surrounded Lucas Scott. They had been talking for the past hour, about anything and everything that surrounded the two of them.

Brooke was always good in these situations, she easily took Peyton's mind off any drama. Retail therapy, park therapy, Brooke had it all figured out, take Peyton's mind off being upset with Lucas then as soon as Lucas shows, leave the two of them alone. She wanted to go and see Jake anyway. Almost as soon as they got to the spot they were headed Brooke could see Lucas coming towards them. Luckily Peyton's back was to him and so Brooke just made an excuse that she had to go somewhere. 'Peyt I'm sorry to do this but I have to go see Jake, I forgot to give him something, I'll catch up with you later'. With that Brooke was gone, leaving Peyton no chance to reply and so she just sat their a little confused.

Lucas was nervous by now, on his way here he had figured out everything he would say to her but now that he saw her just sat there on the tire swing everything he had rehearsed in his head just disappeared. _I guess I'll just have to wing it._ He approached her quickly, not wanting her to leave before he got chance to get over there. 'Hey' Peyton knew straight away who the voice belonged to. 'Lucas, hey'. Well that was good enough for Lucas and so he just decided to start speaking. 'Look Peyt, I'm sorry for everything that happened, and I know that you've heard that too many times but believe me I mean it. I wasn't thinking straight and now that you're avoiding me, ignoring my calls, I just I had to come and see you face to face.' Peyton calmly listened to him. She wanted to see him anyway, as much as she tried to hide it she was truly a mess without him around anyway.

'Lucas it's just the fact that you tried to lie to me. I hate that you felt that you had to lie. I might not have agreed with what you did but if you had just come straight out with it, I would've at least tried to understand why you did it.' She could feel herself softening as he looked at her. He was such a great listener when it came to her, how could she stay angry with him? 'Peyton I should've just told you I just, I didn't want to hurt you. I should never have come that night but I meant it when I said I had to see you. Peyton I love you and I, I guess I just want to know that everything is alright. I'm going crazy not being able to talk to you.'

Peyton could feel it, pure love taking over her whole body, she fell in love with him all over again every single time he laid his heart on the line. 'I missed you too.' That was all Lucas needed as he picked her up out of the tire swing, sat down and placed her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she raised her arm to turn his face towards her. 'Oh and by the way, I forgive you.' He just smiled as he moved their faces closer and kissed her. Sparks! This is what it was supposed to be like. This is how love is supposed to feel, they both knew that.

They remained like that for while. He had missed her too much to just let her go right now. Sure it had only been a week and a half since he had last seen her but it felt like an eternity. She was like oxygen to him. He couldn't be without her, that was just how he felt. Not many people get to feel like this so young, he knew what he had was special. Everyone who ever say them together could see it. No this wasn't puppy love, this was real.

A Few Hours Later

Lucas had walked Peyton home yet again. Never letting go of her hand. They got to her door step and she presumed her father wasn't home and so she leaned up to kiss her boyfriend good-bye until the door opened. They moved away from each other and Lucas just looked at Larry before turning to go. Peyton looked upset, she hated that her father wasn't understanding of her situation. Well at least that was what she thought.

As much as Larry wanted to hate Lucas he knew he had to give him a chance to prove himself worthy of being with Peyton. After all his daughter obviously loved him and if he remembers well, Peyton's mother had loved him while her father hadn't approved. Now was his chance to step up and be the bigger man, if only to make his little girl happy. 'So Lucas, Peyton and I were wondering if you and your mom would like to come over for dinner on Friday night.' Both Peyton and Lucas looked at him as if slightly shocked. Peyton was sure she was hearing things.

'Are you sure?' Larry just smiled warmly at his daughter and then replied to Lucas, 'Well if it's fine with Peyton it's fine with me too.' Peyton couldn't believe it and she hugged her dad tightly 'Thank you'. He just smiled, anything for his baby girl. She was all that mattered, and with that he turned to go inside, knowing that he had interrupted the goodnight kiss. As much as he hated the thought he knew how he felt about Peyton's mother and the goodnight kiss is important when you're in love. Peyton grinned widely as she ran over to Lucas and hugged him. 'Can you believe that?' Lucas just laughed at the enthusiasm she showed, 'I never thought he'd have just said that but this is our chance, I guess now I can show him that I'm not all bad.' Peyton just grinned her sexy little grin and kissed him. Larry saw this and as much as he hated the fact his baby girl was stood kissing a boy outside of his house, he couldn't deny that they were cute.


	10. Dinners, Acceptance, Life As We Know It

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 10:

So tonight was the night. Even Karen was nervous, as silly as that may be. She hadn't spoken to Larry in months and she was nervous for her son who was currently fighting with his shirt, attempting to get any creases out. Karen laughed, 'You know Lucas I don't think Peyton will care what you're wearing.' Lucas just rolled his eyes, 'It's not Peyton I'm worried about. Mom this is probably the only chance I'm going to get to give Peyt's dad a reason to accept us. He's made the first chance by inviting us over and I'm not screwing it up because I look like a scruffy kid that you found on the street.' Karen couldn't help but laugh, he was getting himself so frustrated over dinner. She understood it was important but anyone who witnessed this would have to laugh. Lucas Scott, the self confessed bad boy getting frustrated over what shirt and tie to wear in order to meet his girlfriend's father. It was strange to say the least.

As it got closer he got more nervous, he wouldn't know what to say. He would also have to control himself. No touching, no hugging, no kissing, nothing. That was going to be difficult, not being able to kiss your own girlfriend. If it meant that Larry would accept them as a couple he didn't really mind. He could wait, besides they'd probably get some time alone anyway, then again he could be sending him warning looks at all times. _I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it._

'Honey, really you look good, not too over the top and not too casual. If he can't see how great you are Lucas then he isn't worth the trouble because I'm pretty sure Peyton doesn't really care if he doesn't like you. But anyway, he will.' Lucas just smiled at his mom's gesture, she was trying to calm him, sure it wasn't working but knowing he had her and Peyton on his side was reassuring enough.

Across town a similar situation was going on in the Sawyer residence. Peyton was so nervous, she wanted her dad to see what she saw, to know he can be a lovely person when he wants to be. She knew her father would try not to like him but Lucas was polite, nice and he loves her, what else could her father ask for? _Maybe that he wasn't a criminal? No. Don't think that, stop worrying yourself. Oh god I'm having a conversation with myself in my head. Ok calm down._ It had been like this for the past hour, she was too nervous and excited to think straight. _Pull it together, you're not a little kid anymore._

'Here's your tie' said Peyton as she began to help him tie it. 'Daddy promise me you'll at least give him a chance, he's not who you think he is, he's caring and considerate and...Daddy I love him.' Larry just looked down upon his daughter rambling away about this boy. Her green eyes sparkling as she talked about him. He loved his daughter, everything about her made him smile and if this boy was the reason she was so happy then how could he honestly fault him? 'Peyt I'll be on my best behavior for you I promise.' Peyton smiled at her father and gave him a hug. 'Thank you for doing this' 'Anything to make you smile.'

Peyton walked upstairs to finish getting ready and started thinking of how good it would be if everything went well tonight. Her and Lucas would be free to be together whenever they wanted, they wouldn't have to sneek around, and she wouldn't have to climb out of that damn window anymore. As she was deep in thought she heard the doorbell ring. _They're here._ Peyton ran down the stairs to answer the door, Lucas was probably nervous so she wanted her to be the first thing he saw when the door opened.

Peyton opened the door to see a very nervous looking Lucas standing in front of her. _God he looks great._ Peyton grinned at him and gave him a hug, 'Hey, come in' she then moved around him to embrace Karen who was standing directly behind him. She let them in and walked through to the kitchen to get her father. He walked through and said his hello's to them both, while getting a nudge from Peyton as if to say 'try harder'. Larry had always liked Karen but they hadn't spoken in a while and Lucas, well he was just a little worried about his daughter, was that so wrong? 'So Lucas I hear you're good at basketball, have you ever considered playing varsity?' Peyton just smiled, that was good enough and she decided to do something to push along their talk and decided to take Karen into the kitchen for 'advice' on her cooking, leaving Lucas and Larry alone.

'I play mostly just for fun, I guess I just think that playing for varsity might take the fun away from it.' Larry just listened, he wanted to move into other questions but promised Peyton he would be on his best behavior. He needed to be clear on a few things though before he could even attempt to build a relationship with this boy. 'Lucas do you love my daughter?' Lucas was a little caught off guard by the sudden change of subject but he knew that sooner or later it would come up. He decided to just speak from the heart, if he knew how he felt about Peyton, maybe he'd give them a chance. 'Mr. Sawyer, I love your daughter more than anything. I know I'm young and most people think that someone my age couldn't grasp the idea of being in love but I know what I feel. Peyton is everything to me and I guess I just wanted you to know that.' Larry couldn't believe what he was hearing, a boy so young speaking like that? This was different.

His eyes softened, he knew that he was being truthful. Love at such a young age is a special thing, he understood that. Maybe he had misjudged this boy, he could at least give him a chance, after all he had never gotten Peyton into trouble. He loved her and he cared about her. 'Well I'm glad that you do Luke because my daughter loves you, she does. I can try to be understanding about the two of you, just promise me that you won't hurt her. I don't want my daughter ever coming home in tears.' Lucas understood this, he didn't want that for Peyton either. 'She won't, I've changed for Peyton, I won't go back and lose her.' Larry just smiled. He knew his daughter was special and this just proved it even more considering she could take something so bad and turn it good. He was proud of her in so many ways.

Peyton walked in with the food, she had heard their entire conversation and so knew that now was about the right time to serve dinner. She had the biggest grin spread across her pretty face, something that didn't go unnoticed by either Lucas or Larry. Karen had heard also and had a smile on her face almost a big as Peyton's, she was happy for her son, she was happy for the both of them.

The rest of the evening went relatively well, they all had a lot to say and Peyton and Lucas couldn't be taken down from the high they were on. Her father had basically accepted them together and he was even seeing Lucas in a new light. He had seen the way Lucas looked at his daughter, he had listened to the intelligent way he discussed his wishes for the future. Sure he had made mistakes in the past but the person sitting before Larry Sawyer at this moment in time seemed to be just a good kid with a good heart. A heart that so obviously belonged to his daughter. Maybe it was time he allowed Peyton to make her own choices, she was intelligent enough to know if Lucas was sincere. Anyone within a 50 mile radius could see that he was. Larry would just have to swallow his pride and let his little girl go.

The time finally came for Lucas and Karen to go and obviously Lucas and Peyton went outside first. They hadn't had a chance to just be alone all night and now was the perfect time. 'So I think my dad actually likes you.' She nudged Lucas gently and he just smirked. 'I guess he does, I wanted him too anyway and so I was just straight with him.' 'Oh I know you were, I was listening, so I'm everything to you huh?' He just laughed and kissed her, something he had waited to do all night. His hands gently found their way to her waist as she in turn wrapped her arms around him, one hand moving to his hair. 'Uh hum' Karen and Larry looked walked out and the two just blushed. Even Larry had to laugh at the pure embarrassment on their faces. It's always going to be embarrassing having your parents see you kiss someone.

Lucas decided to walk over to Larry and shook his hand. 'Thank you for having us.' Larry was pleased by his gesture and replied 'it was nice to have the two of you here.' Lucas smiled and walked down to Peyton, he gently kissed her cheek and whispered 'I love you' before saying more loudly, 'I'll call you tomorrow.' Peyton smiled and said 'I love you too' before Karen and Lucas walked away. Peyton was happy, truly happy, her father finally understood, well sort of. She just smiled on as they disappeared from sight and she walked inside. 'Thanks dad.' He walked over and kissed her forehead before saying, 'Anything for you Peyt'. She smiled and walked upstairs to her room. Everything was working out.

**AN: I know where I want this story to go so please bear with me while I get there. PS thanks for reviewing, glad you all like it.**


	11. Mini Golf

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 11: A Few Weeks Later

Peyton walked sleepily down to the kitchen where her father was sitting reading a newspaper. She gently rubbed her eyes and sat down in front of a plate of pancakes. 'Morning sweetie' Peyton wasn't fully awake and so she mumbled hello. Larry knew this, his daughter wasn't the greatest conversationalist in the morning, and she never had been. He left her in silence for 5 minutes before trying to get any form of speak other than mumbling out of her. 'So what have you got planned for today?' Larry could see his daughter perk up almost immediately before his eyes. _Lucas._ She didn't even need to see it, he just knew before hand. 'I'm going to play mini golf with Lucas, Haley and Nathan, we're playing teams.' 'Sounds fun honey.' 'Oh it will be, me and Lucas are gonna kick serious butt today.' Larry just smiled, she always perked up when she mentioned Lucas, or Haley for that fact. He had met Haley and liked her; she was a nice girl and obviously a good friend to Peyton. Obviously he would always hold a special place for Brooke; she was almost like another daughter considering she was always here.

Peyton glanced at her watch, 'Dad I gotta go get ready, Lucas will be here in 10 minutes' and with that she bounced off upstairs to get a shower and get changed. A few minutes later she appeared again, looking as cute as ever and kissed her father's head, 'Lucas is outside, I'll be home at about 10 because we're gonna grab dinner too, I love you daddy' 'Love you too honey, have fun.' He was surprised; Peyton's mood was better than it had ever been recently, she was happy. He was also surprised because as much as she spent time with Lucas, she was always home when she said she would be, she still spent as much time with her friends as she did before and she spent time with her father. Most teenage girls would just ignore everyone and spend time with their boyfriend alone, not his little girl; she was considerate of everyone around her.

Lucas walked over and got into Lucas' car, giving him a tender kiss before they started to move. 'So you ready to put Hales and Nathan to shame today?' Peyton grinned, 'Yeah, we're gonna kick some major ass today.' 'Damn right', they both laughed and the rest of the short journey was spent in the same way, talking and laughing between each other. Everything was easy with them, they were completely comfortable, and nothing was forced.

Nathan and Haley were already there when Lucas and Peyton arrived and Nathan was looking competitive as ever as Lucas walked over to embrace him. Peyton immediately walked over to Haley and the girls just laughed as their respective boyfriends jokingly squared up to each other. 'Aren't you glad we're not that sad?' laughed Peyton as Haley just looked on at the two. 'They're brothers, I'm guessing by the end of the day we'll be breaking up a fight.' Peyton laughed and walked over to talk to Nathan as Lucas walked over to hug Haley. 'Hey dude, ready to lose?' Nathan smirked, 'Against you and Lucas? I'll never be ready for that.' Peyton laughed and punched his arm playfully. 'Ok, since you and Lucas are the competitive ones how about you two take on me and Haley?' Haley looked shocked but smirked at the same time. 'Yeah, how about it, Peyt and I could take the two of you anyway.' Before Nathan could answer Lucas jumped in, 'You're on, and Peyt, don't get moody when you lose.' Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes before grabbing Haley's hand, 'Come on' and with that they walked into the park.

They were 5 holes into the game and the guys were winning, much to their happiness. Lucas and Nathan were repeatedly doing a victory dance every time they sunk a shot, to which the girls rolled their eyes. The game was getting to the half way point and the guys were still leading and playing it up well. 'Haley, we can't lose to them, I'm not going to dinner with two smug faced guys.' 'Well what do you suggest?' Haley smirked, knowing Peyton probably had something planned, she could always tell. 'I say we play dirty, we're good shots and so we just have to distract them once a hole.' 'How do you suggest we distract them? Nathan won't let himself be distracted.' Peyton thought about it and simply stated, 'we're girls, and we have that to our advantage.' The girls both smirked and walked over to take their first shot. It was good, Lucas was up first for the guys and so in a way she was up too.

Peyton sauntered over to where Lucas was getting himself ready and Haley watched on to get an idea of how to distract Nathan when it came to his turn. Peyton walked over and whispered something in his ear as he was taking a shot. He shivered slightly and hit the ball in the complete opposite direction of where he meant to. Haley and Peyton both giggled as Haley took her shot and putted it. Nathan and Lucas looked bewildered, what just happened?

Peyton took the first shot on the next hole and again gave Haley a perfect placement for her shot. The girls high fived and Nathan came up to take his shot. Peyton gently nudged Haley and she grinned as she approached Nathan. Peyton kept Lucas occupied so that he wouldn't see Nathan be distracted by Haley. Haley walked over and started placing sensual kisses on Nathan's neck, and gently bit his ear, completely taking his focus off the shot and he blew it like Lucas had done before. The girls both grinned widely and high-fived before Haley took her shot a putted again. Nathan and Lucas were completely confused as to what was happening but they couldn't help but let themselves be distracted every time the girls came over and they eventually lost.

'You know winning doesn't count if you're cheating.' Stated Nathan as he was still in shock that they actually lost to their girls. 'Being bitter gets you nowhere besides we didn't cheat, you two should've tried focusing on your game.' Peyton laughed as she said this, knowing full well what she and Haley had been doing to Lucas and Nathan all game. She didn't care though, it was a priceless moment when they lost. 'Concentrate on our game? That was a bit difficult considering the things you girls were doing to us.' Peyton and Haley laughed as Peyton walked over to Lucas. She moved gently to his ear to whisper huskily, 'And what exactly was I doing to you?' Lucas began to close him eyes over, which made Peyton grin until he snapped out of it and shouted, 'That'. Haley and Peyton laughed as they linked arms and walked back to the cars.


	12. Dinner And A Surprise

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 12:

Haley and Peyton slowly walked towards their destination. Mini golf had been fun and now they were just looking forward to a meal with each other and their respective boyfriends. They had gone to Peyton's house to get changed seeing as they were going to a great restaurant. Haley had clothes at Peyton's, she kept spares there ever since they had become closer. Thanks to Lucas anyway. The guys had offered to drive them but really they just wanted a chance to talk while taking in the beautiful night. They had a lot to get through in such a short space of time but they could do it.

'If someone had told me that the two of us would be walking together to meet the Scott brothers for dinner I would've told them they were crazy' laughed Haley as she gently nudged Peyton.

'I know, I can't believe everything we've been through and yet we're still standing. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger right?' Peyton laughed gently but could notice the seriousness in Peyton's voice. Something she had picked up on during her ever growing friendship with her.

'It does, look Peyt you and Lucas have been through a lot and I'm glad that you got through it all. Seriously I don't know where Lucas would be if he didn't have you. We've been best friends for a long time and I've never known him to be so caught up with one person.'

Peyton smiled, Haley always was good to talk to. She had Brooke but this was different, she and Brooke connected in a different way to her and Haley. She was happy to have been able to get to know Haley as a friend, she was a great person.

'I'm happy we made it through too. We were just 15 when everything started between us and now we're both 17. It's weird to be in such a serious relationship at such a young age but it just feels right, I dunno but I guess you understand.' Peyton smirked as a smile crept across Haley's face. She always got that goofy happy look whenever Nathan crossed her mind. However Haley was also smiling for reasons that would soon become known by Peyton.

'I know what you mean. Who would've ever thought that Nathan Scott would be in a committed relationship with Haley James? It's strange to think.' Haley laughed as she spoke, she was so happy with him and no one except Peyton ever knew how that all happened. Most people were sure Haley and Nathan would crash and burn but here they are today, happy.

After a while they finally reached the restaurant. Peyton could see that the guys were already seated and obviously waiting for them to arrive. The girls just laughed, it was as if they had nothing to keep them occupied. They stood watching for a while before they walked in. Lucas spotted them straight away and was lost for words as Peyton walked towards him. Haley made her way over slightly faster as her and Nathan watched on at the two. Lucas couldn't move, she was so beautiful, every time he saw her he was amazed.

Peyton looked on at Lucas as she walked over to him; he looked great, his suit, his tie. He always seemed to make an effort for her. She reached him and he automatically took her into his arms.

'You look great' he whispered against her neck, she could feel her knees weaken every single time he did that.

'Thanks, so do you.' Lucas just laughed, if only she understood the things she did to him. He wanted everything with this girl, and he almost had it.

'So I was thinking, my mom is staying with Keith tonight and I really want you to stay over.' He smiled as he spoke making her heart melt. He was adorable.

'I could call my dad and say that I'm staying with Haley I guess.' Peyton rolled her eyes playfully. Of course she wanted to stay with him but he didn't need to know that.

Lucas grinned as he walked her over to their table and they all ordered. The table was relatively quiet for the most part as they were all hungry. Haley and Peyton couldn't help but make the odd joke about Nathan and Lucas losing to a 'couple of girls' _literally_ but other than that they seemed to be mesmerized by their food and the guys mesmerized with their girlfriends. At one point the girls slapped hands under the table, they looked good and they knew it. It was a statement that didn't need to be verbally expressed.

By the end of the meal Peyton had called her dad and filled Haley in on what to say if by some off chance he called her house. Nathan and Lucas paid, the gentlemen that they were when it came to the girls and they got up to leave.

'Hales I'll catch up with you tomorrow when I get home and remember if my dad calls, I felt sick and went to sleep' Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes playfully as she embraced her friend.

'No problem Peyt, I got it.' The girls hugged and they waited for the brothers to say their goodbyes.

'Lucas I'll catch up with you later and remember dude river court tomorrow so don't be staying awake all night.' Peyton rolled her eyes as she heard this and Lucas just laughed as he hugged his brother and then Haley before walking to his car.

Peyton and Lucas walked into Lucas' house and sat down. By nature he placed a protective arm around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck as he flipped the TV on. He loved being like this, just content with each other, no interruptions. Nothing else mattered when they were alone, just the two of them. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he always did when they got chance to just hang together alone. He was letting himself get lost in her again, like he always did but he wanted to talk to her about something.

'Peyt I wanted to talk to you about something and I don't wanna freak you out by just springing random questions on you.' Peyton just looked up at him and nodded.

'Sure. I won't freak.' Lucas smiled and carried on.

'Ok well we've been together a while now and well whenever I look to the future I only see you and I just wondered if you felt the same?' Lucas looked slightly nervous, as if fearing rejection. Peyton noticed and smiled lightly at how cute he was when he initiated some form of deep conversation.

'Lucas I do. I couldn't imagine not being with you and I don't plan too either.'

'Well that's good because I know we're young and all that crap that a lot of people say but I don't want to lose you. And before you say anything I know that you're not planning to just leave but I just wanted to have everything out because Peyton I want to be with you and I don't just mean right now, I want to be with you always. I want you to be my wife one day, I don't want to just throw this onto you but I just wanted you to know that.' Peyton sat in shock, had Lucas just said he wanted her to be his wife? This was weird but she couldn't help but move up and kiss him.

'I want that Lucas, I want everything. Yeah we're young, whatever. I'm mature enough to know that I love you.' Lucas smiled, in some warped way he had proposed and she had said yes. Of course it wasn't an official proposal but that wasn't the point, he could make it official. He got up and walked over to a dresser and pulled out a tiny black box and walked back over to Peyton.

He gently knelt before her causing Peyton's eyes to widen and her mouth water slightly. This couldn't be happening, right now?

'So I want to make it official, we don't have to do this right away Peyt but I love you and I think that it's only right that you have a ring.' He gently opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring he had bought just after he got shot. He had waited for the perfect moment to give it to her and right now he didn't care whether it was right or perfect, it felt good.

'So Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?' Peyton couldn't believe it, a million things running through her mind.

'Lucas, you didn't even need to ask' she started crying and nodded her head, she couldn't speak.

Lucas took this as a yes and gently placed the ring onto her finger before caressing her face and kissing her gently but passionately. As the kiss slowly got deeper, their tongues dancing within their mouths he gently lifted her and began carrying her to his room. He walked in, never breaking the kiss and placed her down onto his bed before easing himself on top of her. He paused for a moment before smiling, 'I love you' and moving down to kiss her again. They would be joined, mind, heart body and soul before long.

AN: I just wanted to know whether or not the reviewers want this story to end in a happy way because i have two alternate endings, one happy and one the complete opposite. The story isn't coming to an end but I always write the beginning and end chapters before I write anything else. So please R&R and tell me if you want it happy or sad.


	13. My Daughter Is Not Getting Married

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 13:

The sunlight burst through the slight crack in Lucas' curtains, resting upon the eyes of a sleeping Peyton. Her eyes slowly opened as she stretched. Upon stretching, her hand rested upon the space previously occupied by Lucas. She called out his name but when he didn't answer she rose from her position and threw on one of Lucas' discarded shirts and slowly made her way out of his room.

As she walked out of the room she heard the sound of Lucas' voice coming from the kitchen and so she moved towards it. Peyton stopped in the doorway and smiled as she leant against the frame. Lucas had his back to her and was cooking while singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. She couldn't help but smirk to herself before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Hey baby' she stated while planting a tender kiss onto his shoulder. Lucas smiled as he felt her do this and quickly joined their hands, gently caressing the diamond that now adjourned her slender finger.

'Good morning' he said as he turned his head and joined their lips. They could both feel the immediate spark ignite as it did each time they kissed.

'Mmmhmm' she smiled as he turned around and kissed her again.

'Now go and sit in there so that I can finish making _you_ breakfast' and with that he kissed her gently on the nose and she ran into the living room to watch TV, leaving Lucas to keep himself busy.

Later That Day:

Peyton entered her house with that 'so in love' look on her face which was always there when she had spent any amount of time with Lucas but this time it was different and even Larry noticed as soon as she walked through the door. She practically skipped up to her room, something Peyton Sawyer would never have done before. Larry just decided to leave her to it until she wanted to talk to him. He was pleased to know that his daughter was happy.

Peyton walked back downstairs, still sporting the huge grin she had had on her face since last night and she sat down in front of her father at the dining table.

'So I take it you saw Lucas this morning before you came home' he smiled to himself. One thing he always prided himself on was the fact that he could read his daughter like a book.

'Yeah, he came over to Haley's this morning with Nathan and we all just hung out and stuff' she didn't like lying to her father but she couldn't exactly say '_Of course I saw him this morning considering I stayed with him last night'_

Larry just smiled, he didn't mind the two of them seeing each other, especially considering there were other people surrounding them. He couldn't help but think that his daughter was keeping something from him. She seemed to be slightly more nervous than usual and that wasn't like Peyton. She was also fiddling with her hands a lot, something she hadn't done since her walls went up as a child after she lost her mother.

'Peyt are you ok? You seem a little, nervous' Peyton just smiled at her father.

'Dad I'm good, I was just thinking about something but look I gotta run and go see Brooke' and with that she got up to leave which would be fine until Larry caught sight of something sparkle on her hand. _Is that what I think it is?_ He grabbed her hand more roughly than he had first imagined.

'Ouch, Jesus dad what are you doing?'

'Peyton what exactly is that? On your ring finger no less.' Peyton slightly gulped before looking down, she couldn't tell him the truth, he was just beginning to accept her with Lucas.

'It's nothing dad'

'It doesn't look like nothing Peyton, tell me the truth.'

'It's just a promise ring dad, Lucas gave it to me.'

'Peyton, promise rings don't look like that. It looks like an engagement ring, which by the way it better not be. But ok, if it' just a promise ring, take it off.' Peyton looked down, it would be bad luck to take it off and besides she didn't want to anyway.

'Peyton...Take it OFF.' She just looked straight into her father's eyes, tears stinging the back of her eyes and she gently shook her head which only angered her father.

'Peyton you are too young to even think about this. You're a child and so is he and I'm sorry but no daughter of mine will be marrying some thug.' Peyton was angered by this last comment. Thug? Lucas had changed, why the hell couldn't he just realize that.

'Dad I'm 17, I can make decisions as to who is good for me and who isn't. Lucas Scott is not a _thug_ ok? He is caring and sweet and he loves me. You know what dad I'm sick of you telling me what to do. I'm not stupid and I'm not exactly getting married right now but I will some day and there is nothing you can do to stop me.'

'You are not seeing him anymore, that is a promise. He will not corrupt you any more.'

'Dad you can't do that, I listened once but I won't stay away from him.' Larry boiled with anger as Peyton turned to leave.

'Where in the hell do you think you're going?' He almost screamed at her.

'Away from you, I'm going to Brooke's and don't expect me back until you can learn to understand. You're a hypocrite dad, it was ok for you to date my mom when her parents didn't approve of you. What's so different now?'

'I never got locked up' Peyton turned around and burst out of the door, slamming it behind her and started crying as she almost ran to wherever she was headed. Right now she didn't care, she just wanted everything to be alright.

As Larry watched his daughter leave he felt a slight pang of guilt but it couldn't outdo his anger. He would have to pay Lucas a visit. He wasn't taking his pride and joy away so young, besides she'd thank him one day.


	14. So This Is It?

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 14:

Larry's POV

It's been a week and I haven't seen or heard from my own daughter. This has got to be some form of terrible parenting or so it would seem but I know where she is, she'll be wherever she always is whenever she's angry with me...with Brooke. I don't mind that, at least I know she isn't with Lucas, or is she? I mean she did say that I couldn't stop her but she wouldn't directly disobey me like that. She's angry, not stupid.

As for this whole Lucas thing I give him an inch and he takes a damn mile! I finally be the bigger man and allow them to date and what do I find? A damn ring on my little girl's ring finger. She's 17; they're 17, that's way too young. To them it probably seems like a horrible thing to do but they have to understand I'm just looking out for her. I don't have a huge thing against Lucas, maybe I'm using his past as an excuse because I'm truly afraid of losing her. Either way they are NOT getting married right now, it's a waste. What happens when they grow older and realize they made a mistake? I can't heal a broken heart again; I promised she wouldn't be hurt again since she lost her mother. Maybe if I just pay Lucas a visit and explain things to him he'll tell me it's just a promise ring like Peyton did or maybe he'll just promise that they'll wait. Either way I'm going over there.

Lucas' POV

Peyton's really upset about her father and his reaction even though she lied to him. In a way I made her lie to her father and she hates doing that. I want what's best for her, I know that isn't me but I'm not giving up on her ever. I'll have to explain to her father that we would wait anyway. I mean hell, it's not like I'm going to run away with her and get married tomorrow. For God sake I wouldn't expect her to finish high school as a married woman. That wouldn't be right, besides as soon as we're married I want to see mini-us running round. OK maybe not right away but that's not the point.

She came crying the night her father upset her. I was so angry, he made her cry, I never wanted to have to see that again and I definitely didn't want to be the cause of it in a way. I was more angry that her arm was red, he mustn't have realized how hard he grabbed her but that isn't the point. No one is allowed to hurt Peyton in any way. All I know is that he's lucky he's her father because the anger I felt when I saw it was almost unbearable. I love her that's all and I guess all I want is for us to be together, freely.

Peyton's POV

I'm still upset about my fight with my dad. I couldn't believe how angry he got, it's a ring. I mean yeah he was right about it not being just a promise ring but why react in that way. I get that he's angry but I can't help who I love and I'm not ashamed of it either. He acts as though he has never been in love, why doesn't he understand. If he's just worry I'm going to get hurt then he needs to stop. Part of being a parent is having to let your child fall on their own and make themselves stronger. He should just let me go, I love him and he knows that if I fall he'll be the one I will go to when I need to be caught.

With Lucas, I know I want to be with him right now. I can't imagine not being with him, I need him. I never needed anyone before, not since my mom died. I never let myself be dependent on anyone but it's different with him. Just being around him I feel complete. Looking into his eyes they just burn with love and I know it's all for me. I guess I'm selfish with him but I can't help it. Most people would think that we're rushing into things but how I feel right now I know that I won't ever live to regret it. What can I say? I'm in love with him.

Larry Sawyer walked towards Lucas' house; he remembered where he lived from when he and Karen used to be close friends. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, it was almost as if he had rehearsed it. He had begun to like Lucas over time but he just wanted to let him know that marriage so young is a big mistake. He would understand, he just knew it. He came across the house and walked towards the door before knocking on it, waiting a few moments before he heard someone coming towards the door.

'Mr. Sawyer?' He stated, looking slightly shocked and almost nervous. He was simply dressed in a towel covering his lower half but this didn't phase Larry as he just wanted to talk to him and so he walked in.

'Lucas I just came by to discuss the situation with you and my daughter. I know that the ring on her finger is an engagement ring, although she denies it but son I was not born yesterday. I understand that the two of you think you're in love right now but think years ahead. Rushing into this at a young age would ruin your relationship.'

'With all due respect sir I don't _think_ I'm in love with Peyton. I _know_ I am. I know that we're young but we weren't planning on rushing into it. It's sort of a promise that we will be married eventually. I would never rush Peyton into anything, I want her to finish school first and have us be old enough to make that kind of change.'

Larry looked as though he was thinking it over until Peyton walked into the room obviously not noticing that her father was stood there at first.

'Lucas who was at the...Daddy?' She stated obviously extremely shocked. Larry's eyes burned with rage as he noticed that his daughter was only wearing a towel just like Lucas was.

Larry got angrier by the second as he stared between Lucas and Peyton before walking straight towards Lucas and punching his straight in the mouth.

'Daddy NO' Peyton screamed as she saw the man she loved fall to the floor and her dad move down to hit him again. She started to cry and ran over to pull him off him but failed at first until she finally found the strength to move her father and move down to Lucas. He had blood running down his mouth and was obviously hurt. Before she could even think about helping she was being dragged off him and out of the house. Larry looked towards Lucas once more before shouting,

'You will not see my daughter' and with that he dragged Peyton out of the house. Her salty tears dripping down the side of her face but right now he couldn't care less. That boy had been with his daughter in more ways than one. He couldn't even bare to think about it and so he just dragged her home.


	15. Pain, Sorrow And Heartache

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 15:

It had been almost two weeks since Lucas and Peyton had last seen each other and they were really beginning to feel it. Larry had been very serious when he told them that they weren't going to see each other and basically kept Peyton inside. He wasn't punishing and he showed her that by saying that she could have whoever she wanted over at the house. She really didn't feel like seeing anyone but Brooke and Haley had passed by a few times to check that she was alright and not feeling too sorry for herself.

Larry was still hurting from the scene that he had witnessed at Lucas' house. A father always finds it difficult to watch his little girl grow to be a beautiful woman but it made it all the more real to know for sure that she had lost her innocence already. Larry was upset that a man was taking his little girl away but he was only angered by the fact that this same man had relieved his daughter of her purity. This was what made him react in the way that he did.

Peyton really missed being around the man that she loved; Lucas was her world and she hated the fact that she wasn't even able to speak to him really. In a way she could understand why her father was so hurt but that didn't make her feel any less pain. Since the incident at Lucas' house she had unhooked her webcam. Just knowing that he would be watching her and knowing that she couldn't physically touch him was too much to bear but right now she couldn't hold out any longer and so she finally signed on....He was there.

Lucas03: Peyt, where have you been?

Peyton: I found it hard coming on here knowing that I couldn't see you.

Lucas03: We could...Why don't you sneak out and meet me?...I miss you!

Lucas watched as Peyton wrote her reply. _God she looks so beautiful._ Lucas couldn't help but smile to himself as he watched her. He loved everything about this girl, she was like the air that he breathed and just looking at her made him feel complete.

Peyton: Luke I want to see you more than anything but right now I can't. My dad is still pretty shook up by what happened and if we keep sneaking around he will never accept us.

Lucas read the message and he felt his heart break as he caught a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes. He would've given anything to take away her pain but he understood exactly what she was saying and knew that she was right. If they were going to have a real chance then they would have to wait.

Lucas03: It's alright Peyt. I understand. I miss being around you, I miss talking to you but I know that our situation is difficult and I can wait.

Peyton: He'll understand eventually. I want to be with you and I'll wait forever if I have to...

Lucas03: I love you. As long as you know that, we'll be alright and no matter what I'll never stop.

Peyton's heart melted and her heart began to ache. She needed to be with him but circumstances meant that she couldn't do that. She knew that she was going to cry as her eyes began to sting but she didn't want him to see that. He was already hurting enough.

Peyton: I love you too...More than you will ever no...Shoot my dad is home so I gotta go. I love you Lucas.

Before he had chance to reply she was gone. Peyton slumped over onto her bed as a lone tear slowly slid down her cheek. She pulled her knees tightly into her chest attempting to comfort herself as more salty tears began to fall as the first had. Before long her body began to shake as her heart shattered. The tears fell hard and fast until she couldn't control it. Pain swept through her body as she gently sobbed. Nothing could ever match this kind of sorrow and there was nothing she could do to change it.

From downstairs Larry could hear his daughter sobbing. He hated knowing that he was the reason that she was in such pain. She was his baby girl and he was supposed to protect her from ever having to feel the sorrow she was felling but what else could he do? He couldn't just allow them to be together could he? Right now he just didn't have any of the answers that he needed.

Peyton remained crying; just wishing that she could eventually be all cried out and allow sleep to take over. Maybe things would be better tomorrow. Deep down she knew that this wasn't true but she could dream right? She slowly began to rock back and forth in a final attempt to comfort herself as darkness consumed her and true loneliness set in.


	16. Reunion Of Sorts

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 16:

Lucas' POV

It's been over a week since I last spoke to Peyton and even that was only online. I think she's avoiding me because I know she can get on her computer whenever she feels to. Last time we talked she seemed distant and looked as though she was going to cry just before she signed off, I hope she's alright.

Everything we're going through right now just sucks majorly. I'm over her dad hitting me, bruises fade right? True as that may be love doesn't fade. I guess it's true what they say about distance making the heart grow fonder. I've never felt more in love with Peyton than I do right now. Being away from her only confirms to me that I need to be with her.

These past few weeks have been the hardest I've ever had to live through and that includes juvy. My heart literally hurts; it's as if it's begging for her. I just want to hold her right now, wipe away her tears, stroke her hair and tell her that everything is gonna be Ok. I know she needs to hear that, I know Peyton better than she knows herself, although it took her a while to admit it.

_Flashback_

_It was a warm night and Lucas and Peyton were hanging by the river court. She knew she was falling for him but she would never admit it even though it was blatantly obvious that he felt the same way. They were just acting as if they were too cool to show true loving affection towards each other. They mainly just hung out or made out, nothing too deep or Peyton's walls would go up. She sure as hell was defensive but he understood. He knew about her past and it only made him appreciate how special she was._

'_So I'm sick of just hanging here, why don't I teach you something?'_

'_I'm pretty sure that there isn't much you could teach me that I don't already do better than you.' Peyton smirked and playfully cocked her eyebrows, to which Lucas grinned and rolled his eyes._

'_Come on Peyt, I just wanna show you how to make the perfect shot' and with that he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her onto the court. He placed the ball into her hands and just told her to shoot. She did but missed pretty horribly._

'_I thought you were good at everything' he laughed but Peyton just glared at him. He loved that look, that look was sexy as hell._

'_Come on, it's easy and I know if you just stand right you'll sink it as well as anyone' Lucas walked behind her and placed his hands onto her hips. Peyton shivered slightly, his touch had that effect on her and she could never ignore it. His lips got frighteningly close to her neck and she nearly melted into him until she heard him whisper._

'_Just stand like this and shoot, square your shoulders to the basket and let it flow.' Peyton concentrated harder this time and shot the ball. She was awarded with a perfect sounding swish after which she turned around towards Lucas._

'_I did it, I rule.' Lucas just smiled and used hid finger to raise her face to his and joined their lips before pulling away._

'_Well you did have a pretty damn good teacher' he smirked before kissing her again. He couldn't deny his feelings for much longer._

_End Of Flashback_

Lucas smiled to himself as he reminisced about the past. The moment in time when he finally knew that he'd be alright as long as he had her around. Why couldn't her dad know how much they needed each other? He knew that Peyton was feeling exactly the same way as he was but what could they do? He had talked to his mom about everything and as much as she agreed that they were young and should wait she understood how they felt. After all she had been young and in love when she was their age and understood. This was different though, Karen could see how much her son cared about Peyton and she was happy for that. Peyton was his reason for being and she only wanted her son to be happy in life.

Lucas was just sat reading in his room but his mind constantly wandered to the girl who so captured his imagination. He could practically feel her all around him. He could taste her lips; he could smell the sweet smelling fruity shampoo she used. It was intoxicating. He threw down his book and stood up, pulling his jacket on. It was raining outside but he didn't care. He needed to see her; he had to be with her.

Peyton's House

Peyton was sat in her bedroom, she'd had a conversation with her father earlier and they had cleared the air but he still wasn't letting up on the Lucas situation. She loved her father, that was about the only reason for accepting the yearning in her heart. She knew he just wanted what was best for her but he was sometimes overprotective. Lucas was what was best for her but she knew that right now he was too upset to even consider thinking about that.

She was lay drawing as usual, listening to the rain falling hard outside her window. She had been drawing even more than usual as of late, putting her sadness down on paper. They seemed to all be pictures of her being dragged from Lucas in some way shape or form but this one was different. She had drawn a glass window between the two of them, their hands resting on the window next to each other and pain in both of their eyes. She was just finishing the last letter on her caption of 'So Close Yet So Far Away'. As she finished a lone tear slid down her cheek and she took the picture out to place it on her wall.

Peyton threw herself back onto her bed and just sat listening to the song playing on the radio. Normally she would have turned it over but the song playing reminded her of Lucas and so she left it playing. He had been singing this song one day when he didn't know that she was behind him.

'**Your love is a 187**

**Taking me to heaven**

**It's killing me**

**No love should be this good**

**Your love is a 187**

**Taking me to heaven**

**Your love...is so good**

**Your love'**

That song was so true to how she felt about him. He meant everything and her heart couldn't take much more of not being with him. She knew she would just have to wait for him; she just didn't no how much more heartache she could take. She decided to just lay back and think to herself until she heard a tap on her window and as curiosity as was in her nature she got up to take a look.

As she opened her curtains she saw Lucas, soaking wet stood at her window with pure unadulterated love and longing in his eyes. What was he doing here? He was crazy he could catch pneumonia stood out there. As quickly as her hands could move she unhooked the latch on the window to let him come in. As soon as he walked through she couldn't help but throw herself into his arms, not caring that she was getting soaked in the process. Lucas just held her as tightly as he could. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet; it felt like he was holding her for the first time again.

'Lucas I missed you so much' she mumbled gently into his chest, her voice trembling slightly as she ran her hands all over his back as if taking every inch of him back into her mind. Lucas rubbed her hair gently and placed gentle kisses onto the crook of her neck. Peyton moved her hand gently up to his hair as he lifted his face to meet her lips with his own. She trembled slightly against his mouth as he parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth. She happily accepted, god how she had missed this. His hands wrapped around her now dripping wet waist as he used one hand to rub her bare back underneath her shit. No words were needed at this moment in time. They just needed the closeness. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible as their tongues moved in unison. It was obvious that this is what they needed more than anything. He pulled away from him slightly and started to speak while staring into his eyes.

'I'm so glad you came Lucas...Jesus you must be freezing, let me just run and get you a towel (looks down to herself) and I guess one for me' she laughed slightly and exited the room. She re-entered moments later with two towels in hand and locked the door behind her. They both quickly dried off a changed into dry clothes. He had clothes there as he stayed so much when her father was away.

When they were changed Lucas lay down on her bed, propping a pillow behind him and beckoned Peyton to take her rightful place between his legs. She happily walked over and took her spot, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again. She just smiled to herself, it felt like forever since they had last done this and now she never wanted it to end.

'I missed you too by the way. I know I shouldn't be here but I had to see you.' Lucas said as he caressed her perfectly toned stomach, his fingers tracing circles around her belly button.

'No, I wanted you here I just couldn't ask. I needed you so much but it was so hard not seeing you. Sometimes I wish I wasn't in love with you but I know that's unreal because when I'm around you, when I just think about everything we have I wouldn't change anything if it meant I couldn't have you with me.' Lucas placed tender kisses along her neck as she talked, she tasted so good, this was where he should be and he knew that. It may be wrong but it felt so right that neither of them cared.

'You'll always have me Peyt, no longer how long we have to wait I'll be right here (places his hand over her heart briefly)...so how long do we have until your dad will be up here?' Lucas asked, somewhat fretting her answer.

'He shouldn't be up here all night so as long as we're quiet we should have a couple of hours (grins to herself) so how about we do couple stuff?' she laughed lightly, _couple stuff?_ But he smiled and flicked on the TV.

They spent the next few hours watching movies and just cuddling, in between kissing of course. This was exactly what they needed, alone time, just the two of them to be together. They could get through anything as long as they were together, that didn't need to be said, it was an unvoiced fact. It was getting very late and Lucas knew he had to go. He had never thought to tell his mom that he was going anywhere, she'd probably be worried.

'Peyt I hate to do this but it's getting late and I should probably get going' Lucas stated sadly as he started to unclasp their hands. Peyton decided to turn onto him until they were facing each other and he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back.

'I know, I'm glad you came though Lucas, I really needed this. I was going crazy' she laughed slightly.

'But anyway I'm tired and I'll bet you are too but you can't go until I've got my goodbye' she smirked as she leaned down onto him, joining their lips in a passionate embrace. The kiss was passionate but tender and expressed everything they were feeling at that moment in time. As the kiss drew to a close Peyton lifted herself off him and they walked towards her window.

'I'll call you tomorrow Peyt. I promise and don't worry we'll be alright' he leaned down and gently pecked her lips before kissing her nose and moving to leave. Peyton smiled to herself as she watched him go. Sure she hated watching him leave but she was on a high after the events of the night. She gave him one final wave before he made his way down the side of her house and she closed her curtains. Tonight she knew she would sleep properly for the first time in weeks. She was complete and for the first time she truly believed that they were going to be alright. A tear left her eye but this time it wasn't because she was upset...this time it was all because she was in love.

**I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me**

**Lyrics: Whitehead Bros 'Your love is a 187' and Beyonce Knowles 'Dangerously in Love'**


	17. Nothing Is For Sure

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 17:

Brooke flopped onto her usual spot on her best friend's bed. She was so used to being here that she made herself comfortable almost immediately. She rested on her stomach, a magazine in front of her and an apple in her hand. Peyton laughed to herself lightly as she looked at her best friend. She loved the ease of their relationship; it had been this way ever since they were in preschool. Brooke began to speak while chewing.

'So P.Sawyer, what have we got planned for today?' she asked, cheery as always.

'I'm not too sure yet. I think I'm gonna see Haley in a while, you know, make sure she stops thinking I'm some kind of manic depressive.' Peyton laughed.

'Well, no offence hun but you have been a little on the suicidal tip lately....which brings me to my next question (winks at Peyton) what exactly happened between the last time I saw you and now to make you so happy?' Peyton started to grin to herself and drift away, images of the night before running through her mind. She was almost completely gone again until she heard Brooke's voice yet again.

'I'll take that distant look on your face as the answer. Lucas was here wasn't he?' Brooke smiled as she looked at Peyton. 'I know you too well best friend. Wait your dad was here last night so you couldn't have....you dirty slut' Brooke laughed, her dimples becoming more apparent as she gave Peyton her 'tell me' look.

'No Brooke, we didn't do....THAT. We just hung out and it was cool. Dude you really need to stop thinking about sex so much, your becoming a guy.' Peyton laughed as she felt Brooke pinch her.

'I don't think about sex that much Peyt....Ok maybe I do but that's not the point. So you hung out? Boring.' Peyton just rolled her eyes. Brooke could be shallow sometimes but she loved her for it. Brooke wasn't someone riddled with problems she was just good old Brooke Davis and she was a great friend. People misjudged her but nobody knew her like Peyton did and vice versa.

'Anyway babe I gotta run, gonna go shopping or something...so I love you and I'll catch up with you later.' With that Brooke got up, planted a kiss on Peyton's cheek and left, leaving Peyton to get ready to go meet Haley later.

River Court

Lucas and Haley were hanging out with the river court guys but they were mainly talking while the rest played. They needed this time every now and then, to remind them of their childhood. They didn't get to just goof off as much since they were both in serious relationships and of course Lucas was engaged. They'd been hanging together all day and it was fun to just have this time together.

'So are you planning on seeing Peyton today?' Haley asked as she chomped on a hot dog.

'I don't know, I saw Peyt yesterday and then there's the dad issue to get around. Either way I'll talk to her anyway'

'That's good; I'm going to hang with her soon. We're supposed to be catching a movie or something tonight.' Lucas smiled. He loved the fact that his girlfriend and best friend were so close. As they both hit puberty he knew that it would be difficult for them if either of them didn't like the other's significant other.

'What are you gonna see? I hope you didn't pick a chick flick' Lucas laughed. He knew Peyton well and knew that she would never sit through a chick flick if her life depended on it.

'No way. Peyton would probably leave me right there if I did that. We're going to see 'Saw'. Peyt wanted to see that _again_, you know how she is with her freaky films.' Haley rolled her eyes. She loved Peyton to death but couldn't deny that she was not your average cheerleader in any way, shape or form.

'Yeah we went to see that film. She loved it but cursed me for weeks because I made her miss important parts.' Lucas grinned.

'Made her miss stuff?' Haley asked confused.

'Come on Hales. I was sat next to the hottest girl in there, in the dark. I am a guy, what else could I do?' Haley caught on and just laughed at him.

'As much as it's fun listening to you rant on about how perverted you are with Peyton I gotta go and meet her so we can eat before we go and see the film.'

'It's cool, I want to get a few games in before I go and see Nathan, give Peyton my love' Lucas smiled before hugging Haley.

'And you give Nathan mine.'

'Haley he's my brother you know I can't be giving him love like that' Lucas smirked before being awarded a punch in the arm from Haley. After that they went their separate ways.

Later that day

Haley and Peyton were seated in their favorite burger joint. They each had a special place for junk food, something Peyton could never do with Brooke without getting a 'no one wants to see a fat cheerleader' comment and so this was almost their own little secret. They had been talking for what seemed like hours before either one of them said anything out of the ordinary. Well that was until Haley decided to speak up.

'Umm Peyt can I tell you something?' Haley asked slightly nervously. Peyton just smiled.

'Haley James has a secret huh?' She grinned and was awarded with a roll of the eyes in return from Haley.

'So umm I lost my virginity. There it is, you do not know how much I needed to tell somebody that but I couldn't tell Lucas seeing as Nathan is his brother and all.' Haley rambled slightly, something she had a habit of doing more often than not. Peyton was slightly taken aback. She would never have expected Haley to just blurt that out and so Peyton seemed to just stare for a while, mouth open until she realized that she should probably say something.

'So Nathan finally made it to the previously unknown' She laughed 'but seriously, I know you did the right thing if you were wondering. Nathan loves you and if anything I'm glad you made him wait.' Haley smiled. Peyton may be sarcastic but she was always good to talk to and very trustworthy when it came to secrets.

'I don't know it just kind of happened. We didn't plan it but it just felt right. How did you know that it was the right time for you?' Peyton thought for a second before replying.

'Well I guess it was when I fully gave him my trust. I knew I was in love with him but I was always defensive until one day I realized that he really did love me and wouldn't hurt me. We talked about it and he told me he'd wait which is something no guy ever said before. I guess that's how I knew.' Peyton smiled as she remembered that day.

'That's really sweet Peyt' Haley smiled, she was happy for both of them.

'So anyway Hales, if we keep being mushy we're gonna totally miss the beginning of 'Saw'' and with that they put the money down and walked out. Little did they know that they were being followed.

Lucas' POV

I love hanging with the guys, playing b-ball without any worries. I grew up here and I belong here. The swish of the net is perfect. No matter how my life has change, I've always ended up back here. Hanging with Nathan before was cool. Today has all-round been pretty good, seeing Hales, playing b-ball with Nathan. All that was missing was Peyton. I'll call her when the movie's done, shouldn't be too long now.

So far I've managed to play 5 games of b-ball and it's been fun but I can't wait to talk to her. Not seeing her lately was the hardest thing I've had to do and after last night I don't want to be away from her.

Mid-thought Lucas' cell started to ring, drawing him from his thoughts. He didn't mind, maybe it was Peyton anyway and so he flipped it open and put it up to his ear. 'Hey'

'Lucas....I want you to do a job for me, tonight.' Lucas immediately recognized the voice and knew exactly what was going to be said.

'I told you before, I'm out. Find someone else to do your work for you.' Lucas stated clearly, almost angrily.

'You might want to reconsider that Lucas' the man stated over the phone.

'There is nothing that you could say or do that would make me change my mind. I just got my life back on track so the answer is no' Lucas said, making it even clearer. The man began to laugh to himself, causing Lucas to begin worrying. These types of guys never had a sense of humor before.

'Well then I guess that you won't be seeing that pretty little girlfriend of yours for a while.' He scoffed before hanging up the phone. _Peyton_, Lucas thought immediately. He had to get to her before they did. Lucas began to run, if he could catch her before the movie ended it would be alright. He looked at his watch _shit_ and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Movie House

Peyton and Haley had just gotten out of the film and we're stood outside about to see their goodbyes. Haley was a little shaky from the film. She was never the type to go for scary films but she hadn't told Peyton that before hand. Peyton found the sight before her quite funny, she was never weirded out by these films.

'It isn't real Hales' she laughed.

'I'm not scared Peyton'

'Yeah, yeah, sure you aren't' Peyton laughed before grabbing her into a hug.

'I love you honey and thanks for coming with me. I could never get through a movie fully when I went to see it with Lucas.'

'Yeah he told me, oh and he told me to tell you he loves you' Haley smiled still hugging Peyton.

'Well I'm gonna go this way so I guess I'll see you tomorrow' Peyton said as she let Haley go and they walked separate ways.

Just as Haley walked around the corner and out of sight of Peyton a man walked behind Peyton and stuck his hand over her mouth. Haley put her head phones on and carried on walking. Peyton tried to struggle against him but he was too strong. She tried to scream out but nobody was around to hear her.

Lucas ran as fast as he could as he approached the cinema. He looked around for Peyton but realized he needn't look anymore as he heard a scream. _Damnit_ he thought to himself as he ran towards the scream. He was across the street from the movie house when he caught sight of a man holding his girlfriend. He screamed out her name and Peyton knew who it was automatically. 'Lucas Help Me' she screamed but it was too late. Lucas saw the fear in her eyes as she was dragged into a van and it drove off. There was nothing he could do. Just then a message appeared on his cell. 'You call the cops and she won't be so pretty anymore.' Lucas punched the closest thing to him. How could this happen? He would just have to wait. He couldn't lose her and there was nothing he could do. She was already gone....


	18. Help Me

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 18:

It was freezing cold for some reason, as if someone had purposely turned up the air conditioning. The whole feel of the place was ice cold and there was nothing that could be done to warm yourself up. There was only one sole window in the place and that looked upon another room. It was so claustrophobic. It felt as if the air could run out. The walls were disgustingly dirty with no form of paint and just worn away plaster in view. Adjourning the opposite wall there was one door which was heavy as hell and couldn't be opened from the inside. _This must be what hell feels like._

In the center of the room there sat one lone chair on which Peyton sat. She had been sat there for what seemed like days. She was chained to the chair and the chair was chained to the floor. She had scoured the room for hours in the hope of finding a way of escaping. It was almost impossible and she was beginning to lose hope. She realized that she couldn't escape by herself, she would need to be helped but how could anyone get to her? She didn't even know where in the hell she was.

She had been left alone for a long time and she was beginning to feel cold, hungry and lonely but at the same time she was afraid of anyone coming in the room. She had no clue how far these guys would go. She didn't even know why they took her, _I guess I'll find out_ she thought to herself as she heard the door being unlocked from the outside. Fear took over her entire body, images of the many things they may have in mind for her and she ceased up. As she did this the door shot open and three men entered the room.

'Hello Peyton' the first man stated in the coldest way she had ever heard anyone say her name before. She refused to speak. _Maybe silence will work to my advantage._ He walked towards her smirking, almost a sickly smile. He was obviously the main guy since the others walked slightly behind him.

'I can't help but wonder how Lucas got such a pretty little girlfriend.' He scoffed loudly, using his finger to lift her chin and get a better look at her. _Lucas_ she thought. _What has all this got to do with Lucas?_ She knew she needed to speak now, she had to know what was going in. She began to speak in a sheepish voice, something Peyton Sawyer almost never did but this situation was like no other.

'What has this got to do with Lucas?' She asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. He obviously knew that question was coming and he continued grinning in his sick way.

'Well let's see. We need Lucas to do a job for us but he said no….BIG mistake. We figured we needed some leverage and that Peyton is where you come in. You see we've watched Lucas and we've heard from our sources that it's pretty obvious that he's _in love_ with you so if you were to, oh I don't know, be in serious danger then he would do it for us.' Peyton couldn't help but be happy that Lucas was finally done with this life but now? What could he do? She knew for a fact that he would do something for them to help her or he would risk his life and try to get her. Right now she didn't know which was worse.

'Why do you need Lucas. If you have a lot of contacts then why couldn't you have just asked one of them to do it?'

'As much as you may know Lucas now, we know the other side to him and he is one of the best at what he does. So missy, no more questions. Looking towards another guy I guess we need to feed her sometime soon.' And with that all three men left, leaving her alone once again in a dark and dingy room with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

Across Town

Lucas sat alone at the river court. He was worried for her, he was scared for himself. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do to help her right now and that hurt him more than anything. When he had asked her to be his wife that meant that he would always love her, always be there for her when she needed him and most importantly he would always protect her. He felt like he had broken two of those three promises before they were even married. He had his head in his hands and had done for most of the night. It was fairly obvious to anyone who looked upon him that he had been crying but he knew in his heart that this didn't make him any less of a man. Who wouldn't cry when the woman you love is in danger and there is nothing for you to do but wait?

Lucas' mind raced as he tried to think of all the places that Peyton could be. He had worked for this guy before and knew fairly well the places in which he took people. He knew that he didn't want to kill her, at least not yet anyway and this thought gave Lucas hope. As long as she was still alive, there was a chance that he could save her. In his mind he had narrowed it down to two places that she could be and that was the abandoned warehouse or the old prison house. He knew that either one would be heavily guarded from the inside but luckily he knew both inside out. He just needed to have a way of confirming the exact place that she was being kept. He knew that he couldn't go in and start looking for her in the wrong place. That would make matters worse because he would either be killed in the first place or they would hear about it and move her or even worse, kill her.

It was the waiting that killed him the most. The man had sent him a message telling him exactly what he wanted done but he didn't want to do anything until he knew that she hadn't been hurt in any way and so he waited. Finally his cell started to ring. He prayed that this was a way for him to speak to her. He needed her more than ever.

'Hello?' He asked anxiously.

'Lucas, did you get the message I sent you?' The man asked

'Yes I did but I'm not doing anything until you let me speak to Peyton' He stated. He knew that it was risky to make demands but he had to make sure she was alright.

'Now normally I would not accept a demand but as I always liked you Lucas I will let you speak to your little girlfriend' the man laughed loudly as he walked to the room she was in and unlocked the door. By the sound of the door Lucas automatically knew where she was.

'Peyton, phone call.' The man laughed, confusing Peyton as she grabbed the phone off him.

'Peyt? Shit are you alright?' Lucas asked worried.

'Lucas I'm scared, they took me and I don't even know where I am.' She stated as tears slowly started to form.

'I need you to tell me something, did they hurt you….in any way?' He asked, terrified of the answer.

'No, Lucas, not yet. Please help me Lucas' she said, crying. Hearing her cry only made Lucas angrier and he knew he had to help her.

'Ok Peyt I need you to help me here, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer without giving them an idea of what you're answering. Ok?'

'Ok'

'How many men have you seen so far?' He asked and Peyton thought of a way of tactfully answering. She tapped the phone 5 times and he knew what she meant.

'Is there a window on your right, looking onto a corridor?' He asked, he she said yes to this then he would be sure of where they had taken her.

'Yes' she answered. She wondered how he knew but she just blocked it out of her mind.

'Ok I think you've had enough time now. Say your goodbyes' the man stated harshly.

'Lucas he said we have to go. I love you so much, please find a way to help me.' She said as the man walked over to take the phone.

'I love you too' Lucas said with a shaky voice.

The man laughed. 'Don't try sweet talking me Lucas' he grinned. Lucas burned with rage knowing that Peyton hadn't heard him. 'It wasn't meant for you' Lucas stated matter-of-factly and the man just laughed as he hung up the phone. Lucas felt slightly better knowing that Peyton wasn't hurt and knowing where she was, down to the room she was in. He had seen this before. This man had taken many people to that room but not many were seen again. Lucas knew that doing the job would do nothing to help Peyton. He would have to go and get her himself but doing that would be extremely difficult. He had a window of seven days for the amount of time it would take to complete the job and he would have to use his time wisely.


	19. Rescue

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter 19:

Lucas had wasted almost an entire day contemplating how he was going to get to her. He knew where she was but that wasn't the complicated part. The complicated part would be getting in undetected. If he was detected before he got to her then he knew that Peyton would get hurt and that was the last thing he wanted right now. It would kill him to know that his past was the cause of Peyton's pain.

The next thing on his mind was getting out. He knew that once he got to her it would be even more difficult to get her out and more worrying than that he knew that somebody would have to die. The man who took Peyton was a dangerous man, he wasn't one to let things go easily and if he remained alive, Peyton's life would always be in danger. Lucas Scott didn't want to be a killer but in a situation like this he had to put the most important thing first and keeping Peyton safe was far more important than this man's life.

Lucas figured that he would have to go in alone in order to remain pretty much invisible to the men guarding her but he could always use a little back up on the outside. Skills owed him a few favors and he could probably have a few more help out, especially the guys who had met Peyton and saw her like one of the family now.

Lucas sat in his room looking at the weapon in his hand. He promised himself he had put his past behind him but for some reason he never got rid of his gun. He knew in the back of his mind that he would probably need it someday. Today it appeared was that day. He ran his hand over the smooth metal and he began to sob gently. Everything was building up on him and he just couldn't handle the thought of losing Peyton, not now. It was then that he made the decision. _When we get out together, we're leaving Tree Hill._ It was all so clear in his mind. This is what they would have to do if he wanted to be rid of his past for good.

Later That Night

Lucas had everything planned now, what he was going to do, how he was going to do it and what he was willing to do in order to keep her safe. What he needed to do was going to be dangerous, there was no doubting that and so before he left he had to talk to his mother. Lucas got everything ready, sticking his gun into his back pocket and picking up his jacket on the way out of the door. Slowly he made his way to his mom's café; not wanting to let her know what was going on but needing to tell her something anyway.

'Hey baby' Karen said as she noticed her son enter the café.

'Hey mom' Lucas said, he couldn't help but let the stress show through his voice.

'Honey what's wrong?'

'Nothing mom, everything will be alright I just wanted to come here before I go and get Peyton' he stated. It was a half truth but at least he wasn't fully lying. Karen could tell by mother's intuition that something was going on but she knew better than to press her son for information and so she just left it alone. Lucas walked over and gave her a tight squeeze and a gentle kiss on the cheek.

'I love you mom.' He stated before turning away and walking out of the door. He wiped the tears from his eyes; he knew that he needed to be strong in order to help Peyton. He needed to just suck it up and be a man. With that thought he hid his pain and put up a shield as he made his way to his destination. _Here we go._

Outside The Old Police Station

Lucas could see Skills and the others parked near by but out of the sight of the guys guarding the entrance. It made him feel slightly more secure knowing that if things got rough they'd be there to help him. Watching the guys at the door he knew that they weren't moving anytime soon. He knew that he'd have to accept within himself that he was going to have to kill people before he could get to her. This realization was not easy to handle but he knew that it had to be done and so he aimed at the first, using his silencer and shut his eyes as he pulled the trigger……..

Peyton's POV

It seems like I've been sat in this dingy room for an eternity now. I've cried so many times I've lost count. I'm trying to be strong but I'm afraid. It's horrible here, no one should have to experience this but here I am. Speaking to Lucas made me feel better briefly but that passed. I want him to come get me and I know he'll try but I looked around and it's impossible to get out so how could he possibly get in?

The man who comes in here frequently has the most evil eyes I have ever seen in my life. He seems to be enjoying what he is doing to me although I try to hide how scared I am. I don't cry in front of him, I refuse to even look at him. I just wish that Lucas could come and get me, I need him here. I need to feel him; I need to hear his smooth voice telling me that's everything will be alright.

My eyes cast down to catch sight of my ring. I smile slightly as memories flood back into my mind of that night. Memories are what's keeping me going right now but I'm soon taken from my thoughts as I hear the door unlocking. I know it's time to put my wall back up and prepare myself. Fear grows inside me every single time that door opens.

End of POV

Peyton's eyes widen as the person enters the room slowly. He has blood on him and looks in a slight bit of pain.

'Lucas...' she says lightly as her eyes begin to water. She wanted to see him again but not looking like that. Before he said anything he walked behind her and began to untie the ropes that held her in place.

'Lucas are you ok?' she said as he untied her.

'Once you're out of here I'll be fine'. As soon as she was untied she automatically dived into a hug with him. She ran her fingers along his back as she let all of her emotions out. He grimaced slightly as she touched a soft spot.

'You're hurt' she stated with worry in her voice.

'It's just a scrape, come on we need to get out of here before the rest of them know that I'm here.' He stated as he grabbed her face and gave her a gentle kiss. It was what he needed to give him the strength to get her out and they began to exit the room and go out the way he came in.

Lucas kept covering Peyton's eyes. He had had a little trouble getting through and so Skills and the guys had come in to help him out and so there were a few people dead on their way out. He would never want Peyton to witness something like this.

The pair were making quick work of exiting the place. Lucas had a firm grip on Peyton's hand the entire way. It was his security as he dragged her through hallway after hallway until the exit was in sight. Lucas told Peyton to wait there while he went to check out that the exit was clear. He checked and no one was there.

'Peyton it's clear.' He said without looking back but she didn't answer.

'Peyton' he said slightly louder as he turned around but what he saw made his eyes widen. Peyton was there but her mouth was covered by _his_ hand and he had a knife to her throat. Her eyes were wide and she was terrified. He could see it in her eyes, but who wouldn't be scared right now? His blood boiled as he moved his hand to his gun.

'Let her go'

'Now now Lucas, I told you you're little girlfriend would be alright if you just followed the rules. Now look at us all' he said with a smirk. Lucas raised his gun, aiming it at the guy's head.

'Now Lucas I wouldn't do that if I were you, this knife is a little close to her neck don't you think?' Lucas thought about it but he knew what he had to do as the guy held the knife too close to Peyton and drew a little blood. Peyton whimpered which only angered Lucas more.

'Peyton, close your eyes.' She did as she was instructed.

'You could have threatened me with anything, but hurting my fiancé is the best way to get yourself killed', the guy just smirked. He figured Lucas wouldn't do it.

'Watch your aim.' He scoffed.

'Goodbye Rick' and with that Lucas shot him. The knife dropped as did Rick.

Lucas walked straight over to Peyton grabbing her hand.

'Don't open your eyes Peyt' and she didn't.

Back at Lucas' House

Peyton was gently cleaning Lucas' wound. Not much had been said since they got back. What could they say? This experience was like no other and they understood that. Lucas had cleaned up Peyton's neck before he had let her even begin to worry about his injuries. He knew it was time; he had to speak up soon. He had to ask her something.

'Peyt I need to ask you about something ok?' He asked, as Peyton carefully placed a plaster over his gash.

'Ok shoot' she said.

'Look, you being in danger put everything into perspective for me. I realized that I have to leave Tree Hill for a while. Start with a clean slate and come back when all of this has blown over.' Peyton dropped the cloth and looked straight at him.

'What do you mean you're leaving? What exactly am I supposed to do while you're gone?' She stated in an angry tone, causing Lucas to laugh slightly at how quickly she jumps to conclusions.

'Peyton I don't want you to do anything while I'm gone. Peyt I want you to come with me'. She was a little caught off guard by this but her eyes softened.

'Peyt I don't want you in Tree Hill with all of this going on. I want us to move, for about a year or so. I thought about it and I want to marry you Peyton. The chance that I wasn't going to see you again proved to me that I can't be without you. So…Will you come with me?

'Lucas you know I'd do anything for you but what is my dad gonna say? He's never gonna let me marry you so young.'

'That's just it Peyton. You're 18 now; you don't need permission to get married. You'll never be happy if you let your father control your life forever. Just ask yourself, do you want to marry me? And what you decide will answer your question for you.'

'Lucas you know I want to and I will but I need to talk to my dad first and _you_ need to tell your mom.'

'Ok Peyt, talk to your dad. Make sure he knows that we know what we're doing and we have to leave within the week if we want to get out for good. Peyton I love you, no matter what happens.' Peyton smiled as she began to get up. She leaned back down to kiss him the way she had longed to since she last saw him.

'I love you too and I'll speak to you tomorrow. No matter what, I'm with you Lucas so don't leave without me.' Lucas smiled as he watched her exit his house.

He knew they both had a lot to talk about with their parents but whatever happened they were decided now. This is what they needed to do and nothing was going to stop that.


	20. Letting Go

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Chapter….: Karen's POV

_Thinking bout my home_

_Thinking bout my bills_

_I'm thinking bout all the things that had me tied up all these years_

Here I stand, my son stood before me with tears in his eyes. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do but I understand his reasons. He's grown up now, he needs to move out on his own. Find his own way in life.

_Thinking bout my baby boy_

_Throwing away his life_

_I wish I could've been a better mama_

_I wish I could've taught him right_

I'm going to miss him, I know he isn't amazingly far away and he'll be back. I'm happy he isn't going alone. Peyton is an amazing girl and I'm proud to say that she'll soon be a part of our family officially.

_But it's time I let him fly_

_Spread his wings and say bye bye_

He's leaving for her, I know that, 'a clean slate' he calls it. His new start in life on his road to becoming a man. I'm so proud at how far he's come since Peyton came into his life.

_It's been to damn long I'm trying_

_I gotta let him go, gotta let him live his life_

I know I need to let him go, it's just so hard, not being able to see his smiling face every day. I've gotten so used to seeing my son smiling in the mornings. I'm going to miss it.

_Cause he'll always be my baby boy_

_And he'll always be my pride and joy_

She's the reason he smiles. Everything about Peyton Sawyer makes him happy, he's in love and that's why he's leaving. Even her dad accepts that they need to do this.

_When he needs me just give me a call_

_Cause I'm always your mama, and you were my baby, my baby boy_

After everything that happened it's only right. Lucas doesn't want her to have to be frightened, he doesn't want her to ever have to worry again that anything could happen to him and he never wants her to be in danger because of his past.

_I finally got a life of my own_

_And someone to share it with_

_No more going through the struggle_

_I was just about to call it quits_

Just to think, when they come home they'll be together officially. It's funny when you think of it, a mother accepting his son moving away and getting married at age 18? Most people would think I was out of my mind.

_Now I need you to understand_

_I've done all a mother can_

_Brought your kids, gave you money when you needed it_

_But most of all I showed you love_

I respect him for the decisions he has made ever since Peyton was in danger. It put everything into prospective for him. Bad situations causing good outcomes? Doesn't that always happen?

_But it's time I let you fly_

_Spread your wings and say bye-bye_

I look straight at my son, my baby, all grown up stood in front of me, accepting his responsibilities. He doesn't need my permission to marry Peyton but I'm happy to say that he has my blessings. Larry isn't quite as happy about it all but he understands his daughter's need to make decisions for herself. Deep down he knows Lucas will take care of her for the rest of his life.

_It's been to damn long I'm trying_

_I gotta let you go, gotta let you live your life_

All of the things running through my mind. I'm happy for him but I'm also worried. Will life treat him good while he's away? When he comes back will everything be alright? Either way I'll always be here for him.

_Cause you'll always be my baby boy_

_And you'll always be my pride and joy_

_When you needs me just give me a call_

_I'm always your mama, and you were my baby, my baby boy_

I give him one last hug, after this he'll be on his way, picking up Peyton and starting his life for real. He'll come back a husband, my God, how things will change.

_Those nights I prayed, for you_

_For you to change your mind and come around_

_You finally changed your mind_

After all of the drama that has surrounded him for all these years, I know he'll make the most of having a second chance. As for Peyton, she touched my son's heart, she's touched me. I can only imagine the amazing things she will do while she is away.

_And it makes me cry_

_To know you're gonna be ok_

He turns away from me after saying our good-byes, ready for the world. 'Mom it's only one year, I'll make you proud and I'll do right by Peyton.' 'I know you will baby, I'm proud of you.' 'I'll call you for the wedding' and with that he walked over and got into his car. I'm so proud of him already. He's my baby boy.

_I never thought I'd see the day_

_I'd see my baby boy become a man_

**Lyrics: Felicia Adams 'Baby Boy'**


	21. Epilogue

Summery: Different take on life in Tree Hill. Peyton is a 16 year old in love with a guy who will never be good enough for her in the eyes of her father. Lucas has done a lot of bad things, living the life of a thug but is trying to change for love. Leyton all the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from One Tree Hill, just the situations they are in

Epilogue:

10 months after Lucas and Peyton left

Here he was, standing where he always knew that he would end up. He was nervous as hell but who wouldn't be? Moving into a new phase of their life; it's a difficult transition for anybody to handle. Did he feel that this was wrong? Not at all. His stomach felt like it was about to explode he was so anxious. He knew everything would be alright as soon as he saw her. He was right.

The doors opened and he caught sight of the one woman who could make his heart flip every single time their eyes met. She looked amazing. Her dress was beautiful; ivory with beads along the bottom half. It was a simple design but one that she set off perfectly. Her hair was loosely curled, just the way he liked it and a simple but beautiful tiara set her off. He could see that she was smiling as she made the walk towards him slowly and he couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of her. Finally she made her way until she was positioned directly in front of him. He couldn't help himself but wipe her gentle tears away. These were the kind of tears he loved; tears of pure happiness. Everyone who looked upon the sight could see it and it warmed their hearts.

As Peyton turned to the side there was a light gasp from a few people who noticed her slightly protruding stomach. The biggest of these coming from Larry and Karen. They were both shocked but they couldn't deny that their children were glowing and they couldn't be unhappy because it was clear this is how it was meant to be. Haley, Brooke and even Nathan were shocked, they couldn't believe that neither of them had cared to mention that Peyton was with child during the countless times they had spoken to them. Lucas and Peyton had both agreed that it was best to surprise everyone at the same time and so had not let anyone visit since they found out that Peyton was pregnant. She was only 4 and ½ months gone but it was already noticeable considering her tiny frame.

Finally the moment came that everyone had been waiting for. Peyton and Lucas especially.

'And do you Peyton Sawyer take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?' The priest asked and Peyton pretended to think about it for a moment before beaming.

'I do' Lucas grinned widely.

'Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.' This was it, the one perfect moment in their lives. Lucas grinned widely at his wife before moving one hand to her waist and the other to cup her face. He moved down slowly savoring every moment as he finally joined their lips. They became so lost in each other that they failed to notice the cheers they were receiving from their family and friends. They finally broke apart and looked towards their audience.

This was it, their moment in time when everything would change. They were ready for it. This was their happy ending and no one could be prouder as they looked upon the newlyweds.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I present Mr. and Mrs. Scott'. The church erupted in cheers as they heard this.

'So Mrs. Scott, are you ready for this?' Lucas smiled at his wife.

'I've never been more ready for anything.' And with that she leaned up to gently peck his lips before he joined their hands and they walked towards their future.


End file.
